Side Effects
by ReannaCullen
Summary: "WARNING the sup surgeon general states Maenads are poisonous. Contact your doctor Immediately if you show any signs of the following Side Effects..." This story is rated M for a reason please be warned. E/S, E/S/P, E/S/G, and anything is possible.
1. Chapter 1

_**Warning:**__**This story is rated M for a reason. There will be adult language, adult themes, violence, blood, gore, (I mean vampires come on) Major Lemons, Fem-slash, Male-slash, and just in case I forgot anything that's rated M. ;D**_

Summary: _"WARNING the sup surgeon general states Maenads are poisonous. Contact your doctor Immediately if you show any signs of the following Side Effects..." _When you introduce something foreign into the body there is always a side effect no matter if it is so small it is not noticed or so big it is deadly it always happens. This is where my mind went when Sookie got attacked by the Maenad. She is such a complex being there should have been side effects so what could they have been? Join me on the ride into Sookie's side effects.

_A/N: Hi everyone! Well this is my first FanFic so please be gentle if not there is a tree around back you can get a switch from ;) LOL I hope that you enjoy my story and have fun along the way with me. Real quick I have just one shout out and a plea. ;)_

_Shout Out:__ I want to Thank Cageyspice! I Love You Girl! If it was not for her I do not think I would have ever gotten this Fic out of my head and on here. She is an Amazing writer and a Rocking beta! I have loved being able to work with her. If you have not yet read her Fic __Dead Rising__ please go and check it out you will not be disappointed. Oh and her one-shots __How to Have Dungeon Sex with your Human__ and __How to Bake Pecan Pie with your Vampire__ are a must and Soooo Hot. ;)_

_Plea:__ I need a beta. Cageyspice has been so wonderful to beta my first couple of chapters but she can't do all the time for me. So if after reading any of you are interested in being my beta please shoot me a PM and let me know. _

_Thank you all and On with the show._

_Disclaimer__: _The only thing I own is my ideas and any characters that might be brave enough to invade the chaos of my mind. ;) Everything else belongs to the great Charlaine Harris and Alan Ball! I'm just borrowing their toys. (Do I have to give them back though?)

Chapter 1

Eric's POV

As I sat here in my office trying to finish the damn area paperwork I could not concentrate. Fuck it! I threw the papers across the room and slammed my fist on the desk, causing it to creek and crack. Pam was just going to love this. Fuck! I got up and begin to pace the room. Godric was missing and I had to find him. No one knew anything and I could not feel him through our bond. There was something very off about this whole thing but I just could not pinpoint it. The one thing I did know was that my best chance at finding him was Sookie Stackhouse.

How dare Bill Compton deny me and get in my way! My deal was with Sookie and not with him. I had to find a way around that pathetic excuse for a vampire. I knew for a fact he had told Sookie nothing of what I had asked. Her kind and caring spirit could never ignore someone in need, no matter what they were. With Sookie's feisty and independent streak I wondered how she would feel about Bill making decisions for her. Yes, this could work very well to my advantage.

Just as I began to plan I heard a commotion outside my bar. I flashed out to the main bar at vamp speed looking for an attack, but I was just in time to see that pathetic waste Bill Compton storm into my bar. He dropped to his knees with something clutched to his chest and began to scream.

"Sookie…No, Sookie…Please!"

As I looked closer I could see that it was none other than Sookie Stackhouse he had clutched to his chest. She seemed to be struggling and seizing in his arms. She looked to be foaming at the mouth. My nostrils flared as I inhaled the most vile odor of filthy animal and Sookie's blood. I scanned her again and found that her back looked as if it had been shredded. I roared at Compton, "What the hell have you done?"

I charged at Compton, snatched Sookie from him, and backhanded him into the wall. "Pam! Get Ludwig here now! Chow! Show Mr. Compton here to our guest accommodations. Oh, and Chow, make sure he is _very_ comfortable." The last command I said with a sneer on my lips.

"Yes, Master," they both chimed together and got straight to work.

I looked down into my arms and saw that Sookie had stilled. I realized that she had not been seizing at all, but rather struggling to get away from Compton. She had calmed now that she was in my arms. I would have to think on that later. She moaned in what I believed was pain and her head had lolled against my arm. There was blood and what looked like foam covering Sookie's mouth, chin, neck, and chest. It looked as if Compton tried to force his blood down Sookie's throat and her body rejected it. If that were the case then things could be even worse than I thought. I felt a hand touch my shoulder and my head snapped in that direction with a growl.

"Master, the pint-sized healer is on her way," Pam said with her trademark bored tone.

"Good. Get a couple of the leather benches over here and find something to cover them with. I need to lay Sookie down." I looked down at Sookie as I give Pam my orders. Sookie was moaning in pain once again. I had to get pressure off her injuries before they worsened.

"What the hell for? Can't you just put her on the floor? It is not like she will know the difference and it will be so much easier to clean up," she said raising her brow at me.

"Pam! I think you forget who the Master is here. How dare you question me! I may not have had to punish you in a long time but do not think for one instant that I will hesitate. Now do as you are told!" I roared at her. She dropped her head down and slightly to the side in a show of submission then zipped off to obey me. I knew my Pam was a spoiled brat. How do the humans say it? Oh yes, a 'Daddy's girl.' I saw a spark of jealousy forming in her from the attention I paid to Sookie. I was going to have to put an end to that quite soon.

Pam was just about finished covering the benches. I looked down at Sookie. She seemed to be trying to fight her way back to consciousness. I laid Sookie down on her belly and heard a gasp from behind me. Snapping my head around expecting to find that Ginger had walked in, I found that the sound had come from my Pam. A look of shock and horror crossed her face for just a split second then she gained control over it.

"What the hell happened to her back? I have never seen wounds like that before – not even in the pits. What the hell could have done that?" Pam was now on guard.

Whatever did that was still out there. Pam did not like unknown variables and neither did I.

"I have no idea but I sure as hell am going to find out. Whatever it is, it is in my area and it has pissed me off!" I growled.

"But Eric, how is she still breathing?"

"That is a very good question." I could hear Sookie's heart begin to race, her breathing became erratic, and I could smell her panic in her blood. I crouched down next to her head and began stroking her hair to try and sooth her. "Shh, Sookie. It is ok now. You are safe. Nothing is going to hurt you. The doctor is on her way. You are going to be just fine, but I need you to try to calm down and keep as still as you can. Can you do that for me?"

As I spoke her eyes fluttered open and began to try and focus. When I asked the last question her eyes had finally focused on mine intently and she gave a nod so slight, if I were not a vampire, I would not have seen it.

"Good girl. Sookie, can you tell me what happened?" I asked as I smoothed her hair back away from her face.

"Long story…was attacked." Her reply was broken and breathy but she could speak and that was a good sign.

"If you have not noticed, I have all the time in the world. Vampire, remember?" She rolled her eyes just slightly and the corner of her lips twitched up just a hair. Her sense of humor seemed to still be intact – another good sign I hoped. She took a slow and careful deep breath.

"I was spending…some time with Jess…I have been so worried. Bill has been…treating her horribly. He leaves her…alone all the time. No Tru Blood, she doesn't…know how to feed safely, and he treats her like…a house slave. I tried to talk…to him but he lost it. Called me…stupid and ridiculous…to think she has feelings. Told me to stop interfering…with things I don't understand." Her breathing became labored and she began to shake.

I shushed her while stroking her hair and tried to calm her. Inside my blood was boiling. Compton was a bigger imbecile then I had originally thought. This kind of neglect was a huge breach of our laws. He was turning his child into a danger for all of our kind. I did not want to get The Magister involved, but since he was the one to order Compton to make a child in the first place, that could be inevitable.

Sookie started to calm, her breathing evened out, and she began again. "When I arrived…Jess was hysterical. She had seen on TV that her family was searching for her. She was so afraid of what might happen if they kept it up. I had to do something. Bill was nowhere to be found…again. An out of control baby vamp…is the last thing…any of us needed. I decided to drive Jess by her old house…and see they were ok…then I was coming here…to see you Eric…I hoped you could…do something before…things got too bad." Her body began to shudder, so I soothed her as much as I could.

Once again, Sookie Stackhouse had surprised me. How a small human woman could be more in tune and knowledgeable of being a maker than a vampire was beyond me. What shocked me the most was she seemed to have a better understanding of vamp protocol than even Compton did. She would make a wonderful vampire, an excellent child, and a superb maker some day. My attention was caught by Sookie taking another slow deep breath.

She locked eyes with me and continued. "Neither of us was prepared for what we found. There were sounds…of rushing and panic…that even I could hear. Before I could blink…Jess was at the door. I went after her…but her Mother opened the door. She threw herself at Jess…and started begging us to come inside. Everything was going fine…till her father walked in." Her eyes slid closed, she moaned out in pain, and her breathing was erratic again. It looked like she was concentrating and her lips were moving. She was counting her breaths trying to gain control. The woman was stronger then any human I had ever known.

I could feel Pam through our bond and she was all over the place. When I turned and looked at her she was staring at Sookie like she had three heads and a tail. I raised a brow at Pam. She looked at me, cut her eyes over to Sookie, then back to me, and finally back to Sookie. I had never seen Pam so unsure, not even as a newborn. I gave her a slight smirk to try and reassure her then turned back to Sookie. She seemed to have brought her breathing back under control, but you could see the pain etched on her face. She was going to keep going no matter what.

"The second he walked in…all hell broke loose. It was like an explosion went off in my head…all three of their minds were…screaming at me. It took me a…few moments to shield…but that is all it took. Jess lost it…long story short I knew…I had to calm her down. It took a lot of fast talking…but Jess finally started to listen to me. I had a plan and…it would've worked too." She grimaced and out of the corner of my eye I caught her hands clenching and unclenching as she tried to stay still through the pain.

To my utter disbelief Pam slid down to the floor next to Sookie and me. She slid her hand into Sookie's. "You squeeze as hard as you need to Sookie. It is not like you could hurt me anyway." I had never seen this side of Pam.

Sookie huffed but still clamped down on Pam's hand tightly.

"My, my, Sookie, are you sure you do not bat for my team? With hands that strong I can just visualize all the fun we could have together."

I growled lowly at Pam for that comment. Now was not the time.

"Lesbian weirdness…now Pam? Really?" Sookie even tried to raise a brow at her.

I almost started to laugh but caught myself in time. This was the strangest thing I had ever seen in all my 1000 years and that was saying something.

"You are much too delicious a treat Sookie. I would never miss an opportunity with you. That would be a sacrilege, and everyone knows I would never commit a sacrilege," Pam deadpanned.

Sookie actually smiled and seemed to relax a bit. Her eyes found mine and I could not help the small smile that crossed my lips.

"What happened, Sookie? Why did it not work?" I asked her; to try and find out what happened before the doctor arrived.

"Bill happened. He ripped the front door…off the hinges, commanded Jess to stop…and glamoured her baby sister…to invite him in. He was like a rabid animal…he grabbed me…shook me hard…screaming I was stupid. He snatched my car keys…threw me through the door…and commanded me to wait by my car. What could I do? The sounds coming from…the house scared the daylights outta me… and I was about to run back in there…when Bill came out…dragging Jess by the arm. He threw Jess…into the back of my car…shoved me in the passenger seat…jumped in and started…toward Bon Temps…like his backside was on fire."

What the hell had Compton done now? Just another thing I had to add to his list of fuck ups! But Sookie was not finished.

"I turned to Jess…and asked if everything…was alright. She just stared at me…wide eyed with bloody tears…pouring down her cheeks. I was so angry…I demanded to know…if he commanded Jess…not to tell me what happened. He shoved me…back into my seat and snarled…that if it wasn't for my…stupid childish behavior…he never would have had…to do what he did…and that it was all…my fault once again. I started screaming…for him to pull over… over and over again…until he did. I told him…I'd rather walk…the 25 miles home…than spend another second with him. So I stormed down…the road towards home."

A part of me was proud of her for standing up against that idiot. Another was relieved that she escaped that car and a volatile Compton. That could have been her end, considering he also had his child there to command. One vamp is deadly but with two she would have had no chance. The last part of me was angry that she walked down an unknown road, late at night, alone, and with no protection. I was not angry at her choice, I was angry that it was her safest choice. Still she had not finished her tale.

"I'm not sure how long I had been walking…but I heard something…behind me. I thought it was Bill…trying to scare me…back to the car. So I yelled out…that it wouldn't work and…to go away then…kept walking."

It would be just like Compton to pull a trick like that. This was a clear sign that she did not fully trust him. Once again, I would file this away for when I had more time.

"A few minutes later I heard it again…and turned back to look. I swear what I saw…looked like a person…but they had the…head of a bull…and huge claws. I turned and ran…as fast as I could…screaming at the top of my lungs. The next thing I knew…my back felt like…it was on fire…and the worst pain I ever felt…was hitting every part…of my body at once. I know I hit the ground…and I could feel…that thing breathing on me."

I brushed a strand of hair out of her face. I could see the beads of sweat forming on her brow, her bottom lip had started to tremble, and she was loosing her grip on Pam's hand. This was taking so much out of her but she would not give up.

"I think I heard Jess scream. Then I was in Bill's arms…and he was trying to force…his bloody wrist into my mouth. All I knew was…with Bill holding me…the pain was worse…and all I wanted was him to let me go. He screamed at me…to stop fighting him and drink. He pried my mouth open…and forced his wrist in. The moment his blood hit my tongue…my body began to shake…My head felt like…it would explode…the pain multiplied ten times over…and I felt like I was going to vomit. Then everything went black…I couldn't see or hear…all I could do was feel the pain. After I don't know…how long…I felt the pain lessen…and not too much later…I woke up here."

I had an almost overwhelming need to find this beast and kill it, but I could not allow myself to lose control this way. "Chow!"

He appeared within seconds. "Yes, Master?"

"Go to Bon Temps and collect Compton's child. Have her show you where Sookie was attacked. Search the area and find anything you can to lead us to this beast. Once you have finished, bring Compton's child to me." I had to grit my teeth as I gave him his orders. I was itching for the hunt but there were more important things that needed my attention.

"Yes, Master."

"Oh, and Chow? Do not fuck this up!" I said with such calm that I could see the shiver run down his back. He gave a deep nod and was gone.

I looked down at Sookie and the exhaustion was written all over her face. You could tell she used everything she had left to tell us what happened. Her strength had dissipated so much that it was Pam holding her hand not the other way around. I had not even noticed that I was running my fingers through her hair. How she caused such human reactions from us was beyond me.

"Rest now, Sookie. You did very well. The doctor should be here very soon." I said as softly as I knew how. I watched as her eyes slid closed and she lost consciousness once again. I spun on Pam and roared, "Where the fuck is Ludwig?"

_A/N: Well I hope you all had fun this chapter. If you would like to leave a review they are always welcome if not that's cool too. I am hoping to update at lest once a week but with that thing called R/L you never know but I promise to try hard. Hope to see you all next chapter._


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N: I want to thank you all for the wonderful reviews and alerts. This has been so amazing. You are all so Great!_

_I want to thank Cageyspice for her help being my Beta for this chapter. _

_I hope you all enjoy this chapter, have fun, and here we go._

_**Warning:**__**This story is rated M for a reason. There will be adult language, adult themes, violence, blood, gore, (I mean vampires come on) Major Lemons, Fem-slash, Male-slash, and just in case I forgot anything that's rated M. ;D**_

_Disclaimer__: _The only thing I own is my ideas and any characters that might be brave enough to invade the chaos of my mind. ;) Everything else belongs to the great Charlaine Harris and Alan Ball! I'm just borrowing their toys. (Do I have to give them back though?)

SE*SE*SE* SE*SE*SE* SE*SE*SE* SE*SE*SE* SE*SE*SE*

Chapter 2

Pam's POV

"I do not know, Eric, but I will find out right now." As I stood from my position next to Sookie I pulled out my phone and placed the call. I began to pace as I waited for those incompetent fools to answer the bloody phone. That squirt needed to hire a better staff.

"Dr. Ludwig's answering service. How may I assist you?" said a bored voice.

"I must speak to Ludwig now. I am calling for the Sheriff of Area 5." How many times was I going to have to say this? What was that human saying? Oh yes, 'I felt like a broken record.'

"The doctor is not available at the moment, but if you would please tell me the medical situation I will get a message to her right away," she said, popping her gum and with what sounded like nails being filed in the background.

Why was it that I always got stuck talking to the ones that seemed to be reading from a script? "This is my second call and I already told you the situation. You said Ludwig was on her way, so where the hell is she?" I spat. I swear a monkey would do a better job than this twit.

"Oh yes, I'm sorry. I gave her your message and she messaged me saying she was on her way. That's all I can do for you ma'am."

Was she kidding me? "Now you listen to me closely you sorry excuse for a sack of blood. Ludwig has two minutes to get her pint-sized ass here or I will personally hunt her down, and once I am done with her I will be coming for you. Do you understand me?" I did not expect the idiot to answer.

"Yes, of course, but I don't think that's enough time." The panic was clear in her voice.

"You better figure it out then cupcake," I purred, hung up the phone and turned to Eric.

"Well?" That's Eric for you – always short and to the point.

I looked at my watch and held up my finger.

"I expect her in 5…4…3…2…" There was an audible popping noise.

"Vampire, you better put a leash on your child. Every damn time she calls I have at least one of my staff quit," Dr. Ludwig said as she hobbled towards Eric and Sookie.

"Well, if that's the case, then you would think you would have found a better quality of staff by now," I said as I cocked a brow at her.

"Pam!" Eric snapped at me, but I could still feel his amusement in the bond. I shrugged, sat in a chair close to Eric and Sookie, and then acted like I was examining my nails.

"So, vampire, what do we have here? This sure doesn't look like a broken plaything to me," she rattled on.

"What are you talking about?" I hissed.

"My answering service told me the Sheriff here needed me to patch up some pet," she uttered, unfazed.

"That was not the message and you have just proved my point about needing a better quality of staff," I growled at her. I had a filthy blood bag to hunt down and torture for interfering in my Master's business and trying to make me look like a fool. As I planned the fun I would have with little Miss Messenger, Eric explained the situation to the exasperating little troll.

"Alright, everybody out. I need to remove her clothes to examine her better," ordered Dr. Ludwig.

Eric got up and shot me the briefest of glances before leaving the room.

"That means you too blondie," she said and peered over her glasses at me.

"Now you listen to me, short stuff. She is too valuable to my Master and will not be left alone or unguarded for any reason or any length of time. I am not going anywhere, so deal with it," I purred and continued to study my nails.

After removing Sookie's clothes the rug rat began examining her. The next thing I knew, the witch doctor jammed her finger into one of the wounds and dragged it down its full length. This caused Sookie's entire body to stiffen and bow, while she let out the most gut wrenching, animalistic scream of pain I had ever heard in all my existence. I was instantly out of my chair, between her and Sookie, crouched, growling, and ready to attack.

"You rotten little hobbit! I will rip your head off and give it to some Weres to use as a chew toy," I hissed.

SE*SE*SE* SE*SE*SE* SE*SE*SE* SE*SE*SE* SE*SE*SE*

Eric's POV

"What the hell is going on out here?" I roared, reaching the main bar after hearing Sookie scream as if she were being attacked all over again.

"She is torturing Sookie!" It was rare to find Pam this livid about anything, which triggered me, and my head snapped toward the little doctor with a growl.

She huffed in exasperation. "I had to be sure and it was the only way to test it here. The girl has been poisoned, among other things, but that is the most critical thing at the moment. If you want her to live then hold her down for me. If not, then she dies. It's up to you," she said completely indifferent to the whole thing.

I glanced from the doctor to Sookie. There was no choice. I made my way to her and took hold of her arms. I looked to Pam and nodded.

She made her way to Sookie's legs, took hold of her ankles, and then turned to the doctor. "This had better work, runt," she drawled.

The doctor pulled a blue bottle from her bag and uncorked it. The stench rising from that bottle was worse than week-old unbathed Were. As she dripped the liquid into the wounds it began to hiss, bubble, and smoke. Sookie began screaming and fighting to get away, but it was no use. Ludwig paused stopping the liquid but when the smoke began to dissipate she began again. After about fifteen minutes of this Ludwig stopped and began to swab the wounds. At this point, Sookie went limp in our hands.

I had leaned down to see if she had gone unconscious and was stunned to find she was still with us. "I take it then we are almost finished here?"

My question had caused the doctor to turn to me with what looked like sympathy on her face. This puzzled me. "No, vampire, we are not done. Once I finish with these swabs we are going to have to repeat this at least a couple more times." Then she turned back to her work.

I heard Sookie moan and when I looked down I realized I had started stroking her hair again. For some reason this seemed to calm my agitated state almost as much as it soothed her. I found this very strange, but again I had no time to think on it.

We repeated the process three times over and in all it took about another hour and a half to finish. Sookie looked extremely exhausted and still seemed to be in quite a bit of pain, but somehow she was still awake and with us.

"We are not finished here yet, vampire, so don't get too comfortable. Now comes the part were you and your child are going to have to help out." The doctor began to shift nervously as she said this.

"What do you need for us to do?" I was prepared to do whatever was needed for Sookie to make it through this.

"The girl needs vampire blood in her wounds and she is going to need to ingest it. The problem is, that much vampire blood from one source could cause an accidental turning, taking that option off the table." She removed her glasses and rubbed the bridge of her nose before continuing. "We could have her just ingest blood. It would help her heal but with the amount and severity of the damage to her back it would not repair it all. She would also be left with extreme and very painful scarring."

The information she was revealing was making me a very angry vampire, and a growl had started in my chest.

She hurried to continue. "Now, just putting blood in the wounds would help them heal and limit some scarring but it would not be enough, and she would not heal completely. She would never function normally again."

Both options were completely unacceptable to me.

I could feel Pam had begun to lose control. "You had better have an option number three, you little troll!" Pam spat, and I swear that for the first time ever I saw the small doctor shiver.

"The only solution I can come up with that will work is two blood sources from the same line."

Ah! I had begun to understand the little doctor's hesitance.

"Your child, being the younger of the two, would need to infuse her blood into the wounds while at the same time you feed the girl your blood. This should heal her completely with no accidental turning, but she could still have some minute scaring."

The blood was sacred, but I had wanted to get my blood into Sookie for a while now. It would not only help me to protect her better by allowing me to feel and track her, but it might also help me to solve the mystery that was Sookie Stackhouse. I looked to Pam because this was one decision I would never make for her. She was going to have to decide this on her own, even if I was not prepared for a negative outcome.

Pam's eyes drifted from me to Sookie. As she gazed at Sookie's form something shifted within her. Her eyes took on a hard, determined look as she turned towards me, hip cocked, with one hand resting on it. "What are we waiting for? Let's do this."

That was my Pam. Once she made up her mind, it was going to get done no matter what tried to get in her way. We both turned to the doctor and nodded for her to continue.

"This is not going to be easy. Both infusions of blood have to happen simultaneously, but she must remain lying face down and as flat as possible."

Pam looked at the doctor as if she had gone senile. "How is this not easy? I cut my wrist letting the blood pour into the wounds, as Eric feeds her from his wrist. She stays as she is – face down, flat – and gets healed."

I did not see the issue either. It seemed to be very straightforward.

Ludwig sighed. "It is not that simple. The Sheriff's blood is going to have to come from the jugular. It is the only place where the blood flow will be stable enough to continue the entire time without having to stop to reopen the wound."

I was beginning to see the difficulty now.

"Your child here is going to have to slice her finger from tip to base, shoving it as far down into the wound as she can before moving on to the next. She will have to keep doing this layer by layer, or the top tissues will heal before the ones under them, and it will do the girl no good," she said, giving a small shake of her head.

A growl had begun to form in Pam's chest. "Listen here you sadistic little smurf! I am not torturing her the way you did. There has got to be a better way." Pam had begun to pace again.

All I could think of was what the hell was a smurf?

Pam spun facing the doctor. "Do you have the supplies for an IV with you and the restrictors that allow you to adjust the flow in the tube?"

My Pam was a genius. That setup would work perfectly for her part but how was I going to complete mine? There was only one way I could think of and I did not think Sookie was going to like it.

Ludwig looked at Pam like she had sprouted wings from her head. "Yes I do, but I don't see an IV helping."

A smug and satisfied look came to Pam's face as she explained. "I want you to set me up as if I were donating blood, but instead of the tube running to an IV bag it is not going to be connected to anything. Placing a restrictor on the tube will allow me to control and stop the flow of blood. This way, I can use the tube to get to the deepest parts of the wounds, stop and start the blood flow so it does not affect the other layers, and it will not hurt Sookie as much. Simple."

For a second I thought the doctor's eyes where going to bug out of her head but she composed herself and started to tap her chin. You could almost see the wheels turning. Reaching for her bag she started pulling out supplies while mumbling, "This just might work."

I had removed my track suit jacket and wife beater and moved to kneel next to Sookie. I was brushing a stray hair away from her face when her eyes drifted up and a small smile crept across her lips. "Sookie I need you to listen to me. This is very important. We are going to need to move you for just a few moments. It is going to hurt, but we have to get you into position so that you can drink my blood and Pam can get her blood into your wounds at the same time. Are you ready for this?"

I could see the determination come to her eyes and she swallowed hard. "Let's…do this." The courage in her voice would have made anyone proud.

With that I nodded to her and called Pam over. "I need you to help lift Sookie so I can slide underneath her. It is the only position that will make this feasible."

As Pam nodded I had moved to Sookie's head and crouched down as low as I could get. Carefully sliding her forward till her head rested on my shoulder I then slid my arms under her supporting her shoulders and torso.

Sookie's small warm hands came up and clasped onto my biceps as best she could with what strength she had left.

Pam moved to Sookie's side then positioned her arms under her to support her hips and legs so that we would jostle her as little as possible.

With a nod from me, we lifted Sookie keeping her as level as possible. We then moved to the side and down, so that all I had to do was sit and then lie back. As I did, we lowered Sookie until she was lying on top of me, and perfectly placed to feed from my jugular. My left hand had gone to Sookie's head cradling it, and my right to her hip to keep her stable.

As Pam removed her arms from between Sookie and me, she nudged my legs farther apart and settled Sookie's legs between them. As she looked down at us, Pam licked her lips and lightly stroked both of our legs at the same time from ankle to mid thigh. A slight shiver ran through both of us. "Wouldn't want you to slip off now, would we Sookie," she purred while leering at me and with a wink she moved off to the doctor to get ready.

I looked down at Sookie as she tilted her head back to gaze up at me, and with a smirk I said, "I always thought I would be the one on top."

She gave a small laugh. "What…do you have a problem…with a woman in control," and gave my biceps a small squeeze.

**My fangs ran down and my cock jumped as the images of sweet, innocent Sookie dominating me during sex played through my mind. "If that woman was you, my little minx, then I would have two problems. The first would be that it had not happened sooner, and the second would be how long until it would happen again," I growled in her ear and thrust my hips up just enough to get some friction that my aching cock was so desperately begging for.** **A breathy"Oh my," had escaped her lips as a beautiful crimson blush began to paint her silky skin, and suddenly her face was buried deep in the crook of my neck. Her heart rate had begun to pick up, drumming a maddening rhythm against my chest that made me even more aware of every inch of her warm, soft, and naked skin that was touching every inch of mine. As the tip of her nose grazed just below my ear, her soft lips brushed against my neck, and her warm moist breath poured over my skin. I had to clamp down with all my control so that I did not bury myself in her warmth, as I had been aching to do.** **Just then the doctor cleared her throat. "We are ready to begin when you are."** **I had to explain to Sookie what I needed her to do, so I began messaging her scalp to get her attention. "Sookie, the doctor is going to make a small but deep incision in my neck. As soon as she does, I need you to seal your lips over the wound and take slow long pulls of my blood until I tell you to stop. Can you do this for me, Sookie?" I tried to be as soothing as I could, and when I felt her nod against my neck I knew we were ready. I gently moved Sookie's head back and away while turning my head to expose my neck. Ludwig made the incision quickly and I guided Sookie's mouth to the wound.** **Sookie's mouth sealed over the wound and she used her tongue, lips, and teeth to coax my blood out of it like a seasoned vampire. Her small warm hands had begun to move and flex on my biceps, as if she were fighting with them to keep them in place. Her left leg twitched just enough that it brushed up against the inside of my right thigh.** **I had to focus on something else, so I glanced up to see Pam's little design working perfectly as she worked methodically to heal Sookie's wounds. I was just about to ask Pam about Sookie's wounds when her eyes flashed to me. She smirked, cutting her eyes to Sookie's pert little ass, and that was when I felt it. ** **Sookie's hips had begun to grind down onto my already painful erection, and small moans had begun to come from her as her nails dragged their way up my arms to my shoulders. Her right hand gripped my shoulder making her nails dig into my skin in the most painfully erotic way, as her left hand snaked up my neck and buried itself deep in my hair giving an almost mind numbingly rough tug. ** **My hand took on a life of its own as it began to knead the soft enticing flesh of her hip, and a groan fell from my lips. I had felt something brush against my hand, so I looked to find that Pam's free hand had begun to caress Sookie's bare waist and toy with my fingers. The sight of us both caressing sweet little Sookie had me almost unhinged, so I allowed my eyes to drift up to Pam only to find her leering at us and licking her fangs. Just the scents alone were about to bring me to madness. The intoxicating aroma of the combination of our blood was beyond description. Sookie's sweet sunlight-infused smell permeated everything until the most delectable scent of Sookie's arousal mingled with Pam's and my own and slammed into me. My carefully constructed control that I had spent my over 1000 years building was being dismantled piece by piece by this little southern belle in my arms and my own progeny. My eyes rolled back into my head as I tried to hold onto my slowly crumbling control and beat back the sensations, sounds, and scents that had begun to drown me. ** **Pam's voice suddenly filtered through my mind. "Sookie, we are all done now. You need to stop feeding from Master." Pam had begun to stroke Sookie's hair and my hand as she spoke, causing Sookie to release the wound and begin to lick it as if she were trying to heal it for me. Pam then snaked out her tongue to join Sookie's making sure that my wound had sealed shut, but the sensation of them both licking me had me a hair's breadth away from my breaking point when Pam purred, "That's it sweet pea, you did very well. You rest now, and Master and I will take very good care of you." ** **Sookie almost purred as she nuzzled down into me and drifted off.** **By the Gods these two women would be the final death of me.**

SE*SE*SE* SE*SE*SE* SE*SE*SE* SE*SE*SE* SE*SE*SE*

_**A/N: (Fans self) is it getting hot in here or is it just me? So what do you all think of Pam? Poor Eric he is so wound up. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. I am working on chapter 3 right now for you all.**_ _**Again just to let you know I am still looking for a Beta. If you are interested please shoot me a PM and I will get back to you ASPS.**_ _**HUGS All**_ _**P.S. Sorry everyone there were some formatting issues and I am hoping this fixes it.**_


	3. Chapter 3

_A/N: _First I want to say Thank you to all that reviewed, put me on alerts and favorites. You are all so amazing. I did my best to try and reply to everyone that reviewed if I missed you Please just throw something at me and I will reply to you I swear. ;) LOL

I am so sorry this took longer then I wanted to get to you. Pam and Eric fought over who got to start this chapter and well you will see who won. LMAO Then ff was having issues with reviews and I wanted to make sure that the problems were solved before I posted for you.

Now I want to thank Cageyspice, SophieGellett and Whitlock's Girl for betaing this chapter. You Ladies ROCK and I love you all! I wanted to let you know that Whitlock's Girl has agreed to be my permanent beta for this story.

Now on with the show.

_**Warning:**__**This story is rated M for a reason. There will be adult language, adult themes, violence, blood, gore, (I mean vampires come on) Major Lemons, Fem-slash, Male-slash, and just in case I forgot anything that's rated M. ;D**_

_Disclaimer__: _The only thing I own is my ideas and any characters that might be brave enough to invade the chaos of my mind. ;) Everything else belongs to the great Charlaine Harris and Alan Ball! I'm just borrowing their toys. (Do I have to give them back though?)

SE*SE*SE*SE*SE*SE*SE*SE*SE*SE*SE*SE*SE*SE*SE*

Chapter 3

Pam's POV

The girl was nuzzled so close to Eric she looked as if she would crawl inside his skin if she could, but the most amusing thing was the sound Sookie was making. Was she purring? I actually thought I might laugh until movement to my left caught my attention. Growling, I zipped in front of Eric and Sookie to find the threat was that vile little hobbit. She had been moving towards them with a needle. My lip curled into a snarl, "And what do you think you're going to be doing with that?" If I had my way she would never come anywhere near Sookie again.

She rolled her beady little eyes at me and then huffed. "Whatever attacked the girl released something into her system. I have never seen anything like it before. I can't do anything to help her if I don't run some tests."

I wondered if the shrimp was getting that memory disease that the humans get. "What are you talking about? You have already helped her, she was poisoned. Maybe you should retire if you are starting to forget things so quickly," I smirked.

She looked down, shook her head and mumbled. "It is like talking to mud."

Glaring at her, I hissed, "I heard that."

"Pamela!" Eric was getting agitated, you could tell by the tone in his voice. "Ludwig, explain now," he commanded.

I crossed my arms, smirked and waited for the little ankle biter to fill us in or lose her head.

"Vampire, whatever that creature released into her system, it was not meant to poison the girl. It reacted to something. I have a theory on what that something was, but I won't know till I run some tests. That leads us to the bigger problem, if it was not meant to poison her then what the hell was it meant to do? I can't find this out without running tests and I also need all the information I can get." The look of stress and worry on Ludwig's face as she said this did not go unnoticed by Eric or me.

"What theory and what information? Stop talking like a sphinx and spit it out, Woman!" Eric growled, trying not to wake Sookie.

He was never one for cryptic shit, so the venom in his voice was no surprise but it still sent a shiver down my back.

"Alright. What I believe happened is that for some reason the substance that is in the girl's system made her reject the blood from the vampire that tried to force it into her, but that's not all. That blood was rejected immediately resulting in the foamy discharge around her mouth. What I need to know, is what blood was already in her system because that is what the substance turned into poison. I know it was not blood from you or your child, because the substance did not reject either. Why did it accept the blood from the two of you and not the other blood? This is why I need to run tests and why I need all the information I can get," the munchkin sighed, setting the needle down and asked. "Do you know who the vampire was that tried to force her to take their blood and where I can find them?"

"A useless waste of space that should have never been turned and should never be found," I drawled.

"Pamela!" Eric barked at me even though what I said was true. "I know exactly who he is and where he is but what I want to know is why do you need to find him?" he questioned.

"I need to get a blood sample from him and also from whichever vampire already had their blood in her. I have to run tests to establish if I am right and to see if I can find out why it happened just in case this girl needs more blood for some reason," she said with a bit of urgency in her voice. "I am also going to need some blood samples from the girl. You know my policy, Vampire, all blood samples will be destroyed once they are no longer needed. So, if you do not want anything else to happen to this girl, then I need the samples."

"You are in luck doctor, because the vampire that forced his blood into her and the one that already had their blood in her are one and the same and he just so happens to be a guest of ours." I could see the glint of mischief in Eric's eyes as he said this.

"Give Pam the supplies. She will retrieve the vampire's blood for you so that you can take the samples of Sookie's blood and expedite the process," Eric said to the Lilliputian and gave me a fangy smirk. I knew he was giving me the green light to have a little fun with the perpetual thorn in both our sides.

This was going to be fun, so I held my hand out for what I needed and once it was in my hand I pocketed it then spun on my heel and headed for the basement door. When I had gotten about halfway down the stairs, I spotted the pathetic waste chained to the far wall and I knew exactly how I was going to get his blood. As I continued down, the stairs the idiot spotted me and began to bellow.

"Release me now! You know Sookie is mine! What have you done to her? Where is she? Tell me now!" Bill ranted on and on.

I walked up to him and ran one of my perfectly manicured fingernails down his cheek. "I have come for your blood Bill," I said with a seductive purr. I watched as his eyes nearly popped out of his head before he regained control.

"Never!" He spat at me as he jerked his head away.

"Alright Bill, if you do not want to give me your blood then I will not force you," I said, turning away but stopping after only two steps. "Maybe I should have told you what the blood was for," I said, turning back to him. "You see, the doctor said she needs your blood to heal Sookie or she is going to die." I turned from him grinning and began to walk away saying, "Too bad, I guess it is just the blood bag's time."

"Stop! What are you talking about?" Bill yelled out to me in a panic.

I turned to him with a bored look. "The doctor said whatever attacked Sookie had some kind of venom and when you forced your blood into her it caused a deadly reaction. The only way she can fix it is with more of your blood, since you will not give your blood, Sookie will die and it will be twice your fault." I raised one finger and said, "First, because you forced your blood into her," then I raised another finger and said, "Second, because you refused to give her more." With a flick of my hand I said. "Oh well," then I turned towards the stairs licking my lips. "Such a waste, hmmm maybe my Master will let me turn Sookie?" I paused for a moment and shivered. "I think I would have a lot of fun playing with her for eternity," I moaned.

"No! Stop! Take my blood to save Sookie, I beg you," Bill wailed.

I had pivoted back towards the pitiful cretin when he first cried out. I moved back in front of him, provocatively. "But you have already said no, Bill."

"You must never turn Sookie." Bill was becoming frantic.

"Now why would that be?" My curiosity was piqued now.

"Sookie would never want that!" Bill said, just a bit too quickly.

"She would make such a delectable vampire and would adapt quite quickly with Eric and I there to guide her. I might even let you play with us if you're a good boy," I offered in a teasing purr.

"Pam, I am begging you, Sookie must be protected. Take my blood and save her life!" Bill was almost crawling out of his skin at this point.

There was more to this than he was saying. I was going to have to give my Master this very interesting information once we were alone.

Bill shivered and shuddered as I placed my hand on his abdomen and slowly slid it up his body until it was cupping his neck. I caressed his cheek with my thumb and with a bit of a pout I asked. "Are you sure about this Bill?"

"Of c…course I am. H…how could you a…ask that," he stuttered, letting me know I had not lost my touch.

Moving very close to his ear I whispered, "Such a good little boy scout," and with my other hand stabbed him in the femoral artery with the needle.

Bill roared in pain.

I gazed at him with a look of confusion and innocence on my face. "Oops, did that hurt?" I asked, as the smirk began to stretch across my lips and my fangs ran out.

SE*SE*SE*SE*SE*SE*SE*SE*SE*SE*SE*SE*SE*SE*SE*

Eric's POV

When Ludwig had finished taking Sookie's blood, she stored it away and turned to me with a very serious look. "Vampire, you should be able to move her once I leave. Now, you need to know, she will probably sleep until at least next sunset and you have to make sure that she does not sleep on her back for the first night." She stopped speaking and seemed to watch us for a moment before continuing. "She is going to need to be watched closely until I can figure out what is happening to her, so keep her close to you and your child for now, being that your blood seems to be the only blood she can accept."

As the doctor spoke, my hand had begun to stroke up and down Sookie's thigh and hip. It was as if my hand had a mind of its own and it seemed I had begun to feel more possessive of this small human woman in my arms. I had to shake myself a bit to clear my head enough to speak. "That may be a problem doctor. Sookie is a very stubborn woman with a very strong work ethic. I do not see her willingly taking that much time away from her job for the shifter on just our word." It irritated me to no end that she worked for the shifter. Sookie was meant for so much more and it was beneath her to sling that swill to those redneck idiots under the eye of that filthy animal.

Ludwig gave me a disbelieving expression. "Are you talking about the pure shifter out in the sticks - Merlotte?"

As she said his name, I had no control over gripping Sookie a bit tighter to me. "Yes, that would be the very one," I said with a hint of disgust in my voice and thought I felt Sookie tighten her grip on me just a bit.

Studying us, she began to tap her chin and then raised a brow. "Well, I am not allowing it. I will leave instructions for the girl that she is on indefinite medical leave until further notice from me and I will make sure that my number is there in case she wishes to contact me for confirmation. Let me know if the shifter gives you any problems and I will deal with him myself," she stated matter-of-factly.

"If we must keep her close, then I need to know if she will be able to travel." There was no way we were not going to Dallas. I would not be forced to choose between Godric and Sookie. "I have official business that can not be put off and my child's presence is also mandatory."

She gave me an inquisitive look before responding. "I don't see a problem with it because she will be with the both you. Also, make sure she eats well. Due to all the blood loss and whatever is in her system, she is going to need the extra nutrition."

Before I could question the doctor further Pam returned to us with a satisfied smirk, strutting over to the doctor and handing her four vials of blood. I almost laughed at my child's excessiveness.

When one vial of blood would have sufficed, she had made sure to bring four times that. She must have really been enjoying herself. Pam glided over to Sookie and I, her eyes filled with a 'we need to talk' look.

My Pamela had found something it seemed, that would be better talked about in private. I had taught her very well so she had always been one to find a way to mix business with pleasure very successfully and I could not have been more proud.

When Pam reached us she sat on the floor next to us placing a protective arm over both Sookie and I, while staring down the little doctor.

Ludwig broke her staring contest with my child and turned her gaze to me. "I am going to need you to keep a log or journal of everything when it comes to the girl - and I mean everything – her physical, mental, and emotional state, her behaviors, and interactions…anything that is out of the norm for her. If she talks, dresses, or acts differently than she normally would, I need to know. Make sure you watch her interaction with the both of you and each other's reactions to her closely because this could give us clues to why she was able to accept your blood." She seemed to have been ticking off a mental list at me. "I want you to call me immediately if anything strange happens or she begins to have any physical symptoms," she said sternly. "I will check back in as soon as I have some results from the tests. I expect my payment by the end of the week Vampire," with that she collected her things and headed out the door.

"Good riddance," Pam said as she rolled her eyes and I could not help but chuckle. She looked at me and grinned. "Master, I want to thank you for allowing me to play with that poor excuse for blood. It turned out to be much more interesting than I thought it would." I could see the impish look in her eye but before I got a chance to ask her anything there was an ear-splitting feminine scream of pain and the back door slammed open.

Chow stormed into the bar with a screeching, struggling and wailing female over his shoulder. Just as he dumped his burden in front of us the smell of burning flesh hit both of our noses and we hissed at him. He actually had the nerve to look down at us with a smug expression and then eyed Sookie's almost naked form, licking his lips.

Pam had him against the wall and up off the floor by his throat while growling at him in less than the blink of an eye. She crushed his wrist without a thought as the idiot tried to backhand her.

"Oh my god! Sookie! What did you do to her? Sookie? Sookie, please wake up! Oh god, is she dead? No, Sookie!" The panic-ridden screams for Sookie drew my attention to the female on the floor, only to find it was Compton's child, Jessica bound in silver. I nearly exploded in rage until I felt movement on top of me and looked down to see Sookie was fighting her way out of sleep in distress.

"Jess, is that you? Oh Jess, honey, it will be ok. I promise, I'll fix it and take care of you, honey." Sookie began to whimper and moan.

"Jessica, try and calm yourself. I will get you free in a moment," I told her. I had to calm Sookie. "Shh, Sookie, it is going to be ok. I am going to take care of Jessica for you. You need to calm down and try to sleep, min lilla," I soothed her and stroked her hair until she seemed to calm enough to fall into a light sleep. I had to get control of this now.

Just then Chow decided to try and take another swing at Pam and she backhanded him.

"Enough," I commanded. "Pam release Chow. Chow stand down and stay right the fuck where you are." He and I needed to have a little talk. I called to Pam in my native tongue. "Kom till mig mitt barn."

"Jag är ledsen mästare men vad gör den här idioten tror att han spelar på?" She huffed out once she had reached our side.

"Jag vet inte mitt barn men jag planerar på att hitta ut. Jag har fått nog av hans jävla fel så jag ska ta itu med detta nu," I snarled.

Pam cocked her head to the side and asked. "Hur är barnet och Sookie?"

"Jag kommer att hantera de unga en eftersom jag fortfarande behöver fråga henne. Jag vill att du tar Sookie till vår reträtt och vakta henne noga. Se till att inte lägga Sookie på rygg eller låta henne sätta på den," I instructed her of her duties and informed her of the doctor's orders.

"Ja, herre," she answered with a small nod. Pam carfully lifted Sookie off me and into her arms making sure she shielded Sookie's nakedness from Chow. As Pam walked away with Sookie, Chow leered at the small form in Pam's arms and licked his fangs.

Growling, I was on him in a blur and had him pinned to the ground as I squeezed his throat. I looked to Pam and said, "Jag kommer att följa dig så fort jag är klar här gryningen kommer att ligga på oss snart och vi kommer att behöva gå till våra dagar vila."

Pam nodded and disappeared towards my office.

"What part of 'do not fuck up' do you have a hard time understanding?" I asked Chow, my fangs bared.

"I swear, Eric, I did exactly as you told me to do," he whined.

"When did I ever tell you to torture a baby vamp, you imbecile," I rumbled.

"I went straight to the dump, Compton calls a home to get her," he said, as the fear began to build in his eyes. "When I told her she had to come with me she started freaking out. I told her she had no choice, the Sheriff wanted her and she was coming with me." He tried to place a look of justification on his face as he said, "When I grabbed her arm she went nuts and the little bitch bit me. So I silvered her and threw her in the back of the car," he droned out his pitiful excuses until I backhanded him.

"You could not have called your Sheriff and informed him of the situation to find out what he wanted done? You preferred to get your rocks off by abusing a female vamp that is not even half a year old?" I berated him. As I lifted myself off him and to my full height, I commanded him, "On your knees!"

Chow complied immediately with his head bowed.

Slowly, as not to startle her, I made my way to Jessica's side and kneeled down. I had to carefully avoid the silver as I reached out and brushed the hair from her face. "Jessica, why are you fighting this so much? I do not understand." I hated seeing a young one in this much pain for no reason.

Bloody tears were flowing down her cheeks. "I don't know why I'm fighting. I can't control it. Please Sheriff, help me? I don't know what's wrong with me," she begged me.

I spun on Chow, roaring, "How could you not see that she is under a maker's command, you idiot?"

"Master, I guessed that was what was wrong but you wanted her. I did the easiest thing to get her to you," he sputtered out as fast as he could.

How had this imbecile not met his final death yet? "Chow, remove your jacket and shirt then sit in the back corner of that booth with your legs on the bench." I barked at him and pointed to where I wanted him. As he did so, I stalked over to the bar pulled out a pair of leather gloves and headed toward Jessica while slipping them on. I lifted Jessica off the floor, I plopped her right into Chow's lap.

Chow began to scream out due to the silver.

"Shut up and hold on to her," I spat as I started to remove the silver from Jessica. Once I had finished removing the silver from Jessica, I lifted her arms into the air with one hand and quickly snatched Chow's wrists with my other hand. In a blur I dropped Jessica's hands and silvered Chow's wrists so his arms were trapped around her.

Chow howled out in pain.

Then I had to give Chow his next set of orders. "I do not care if she uses your arms, legs, or balls as her new chew toys, you will not let go of her and if you or the silver harm her in any way you will wish I had granted you the mercy of final death."

Chow began to hiss but it was cut short thanks to Jessica's struggles. She had head butted him in the face and broken his nose.

I licked my fangs and headed towards the basement, it was time to visit Billy boy.

SE*SE*SE*SE*SE*SE*SE*SE*SE*SE*SE*SE*SE*SE*SE*

_Translations_

_min lilla_ – my little one

_Kom till mig__mitt barn._ - Come to me my child.

_Jag är ledsen__mästare__men vad gör__den här idioten__tror att__han spelar__på?_ - I am sorry master but what does this idiot think he is playing at?

_Jag vet inte__mitt barn__men__jag planerar__på att hitta__ut.__Jag har fått nog__av hans__jävla__fel__så jag ska__ta itu med detta__nu._ - I do not know my child but I am planning on finding out. I have had enough of his fucking mistakes so I am going to deal with this now.

_Hur är__barnet och__Sookie__?_ - What about the baby and Sookie?

_Jag__kommer att hantera__de unga__en__eftersom jag__fortfarande behöver__fråga__henne.__Jag__vill att du tar__Sookie__till vår__reträtt och__vakta henne__noga.__Se till att inte__lägga__Sookie__på rygg__eller__låta henne__sätta på__den._ - I will handle the young one because I still need to question her. I want you to take Sookie to our retreat and guard her closely. Make sure not to lay Sookie on her back or let her turn on to it.

_Ja,__herre,_ - Yes, Master,

_Jag__kommer att följa__dig så fort__jag är klar__här__gryningen__kommer att ligga på__oss snart__och vi kommer att__behöva gå till__våra dagar__vila._ - I will follow you as soon as I am finished here dawn will be on us soon and we will need to go to our days rest.

SE*SE*SE*SE*SE*SE*SE*SE*SE*SE*SE*SE*SE*SE*SE*

_A/N:_ Uh oh looks like Billy boy is in for it. Well what did ya'll think? I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and I am hard at work on the next right now. ;)


	4. Chapter 4

_A/N: First off, I want to say I'm so sorry this is late. Real life decided to jump up and bite me and my beta this week. I'm so tired of r/l teeth marks on my rump. ;) _

_I want to thank everyone that alerted, favorited and reviewed. You are all so amazing and I Love You All!_

_I want to thank my beta Whitlock's Girl for all her hard work. I also want to thank Cageyspice for doing a pre-read for me and helping me straighten out this head of mine. I Love You Both!_

_**Warning:**__**This story is rated M for a reason. There will be adult language, adult themes, violence, blood, gore, (I mean vampires come on) Major Lemons, Fem-slash, Male-slash, and just in case I forgot anything that's rated M. ;D**_

_Disclaimer__: _The only thing I own is my ideas and any characters that might be brave enough to invade the chaos of my mind. ;) Everything else belongs to the great Charlaine Harris and Alan Ball! I'm just borrowing their toys. (Do I have to give them back though?)

SE*SE*SE*SE*SE*SE*SE*SE*SE*SE*SE*SE*SE*SE*SE*

Chapter 4

Eric's POV

When I opened the basement door I could hear our guest bolstering about the accommodations, amenities and courtesies of our fine establishment. Word-of-mouth would always be the best form of advertisement, if you asked me; to bad no one would hear him. As I sauntered down the stairs, lazily removing my right glove one finger at a time, the dolt started his same tiresome drone.

"Sookie is mine, Eric! Where is she? Release me now!" He droned on as his caterwauling became old like a broken coo coo clock that went off every five minutes.

"Sookie is under Pamela's expert care at the moment and they are getting along famously," I stated slipping my glove into my pocket, as I walked towards the cabinet and table in the back corner.

"Why can I no longer feel her? What have you done? Do not tell me you let that viper you call a child turn what is mine!" His outrage made me chuckle to myself.

Ah, so that is what had Billy boy's panties in such a twist. My child always knew how to push the right buttons. "You brought Sookie here to save her life did you not, Bill? I, being the benevolent Sheriff that I am, have done all that was necessary to do just that. I do not see a problem," I conveyed while sliding the table next to him and returning to the cabinet.

Bill roared and began struggling in his confines.

"You seem to be extremely stressed, Bill. Why not let me help you with that?" I asked as I removed two unassuming black lacquer boxes from the cabinet and placed them on the table. Without giving him a chance to answer, I continued, "You see, I spent many years in China and in my time there I studied the healing art of Acupuncture. Even after leaving the area, I continued my studies and found them very enlightening," I disclosed, as I opened the first box letting the blood red velvet interior that was nestling a full set of shining needles come into view. I ignored him as he started to babble and continued on, "In Acupuncture, they use trigger points to ease and heal many ailments. I found after a great deal of experimentation that there are many more trigger points that have an immense amount of alternative uses." As I divulged this a grin began to spread across my face and fear began to taint his.

Bill seemed to relocate his spine for the moment and began his same tired song and dance, "Why are you holding me here? I have committed no crimes. Now, let me go!"

"Wrong again, Billy boy. The crimes you have committed are very, very serious," I scolded him like the child he was. "While investigating and gathering evidence I happened to find a witness to your crimes." I licked my lips as his confusion played havoc with his features. "I am here to free up that witness' testimony for The Magister. I believe you should know her very well," I hummed as my finger lingered over the black lacquered grips of the needles.

"I have no idea what you are talking about," he spat but I could see the trepidation in his eyes.

I smirked at him as I slipped a needle by the grip from its soft bed and began to examine it. "Beautiful, is it not? I had these needles specially designed for me," I informed him as I moved in front of him. With one hand I shredded all of his clothes, which gave me unfettered access to all of his flesh. "The grips are black lacquered, cherry wood and the needle is pure silver. There are very unique features to these needles," I teased slowly waving the needle in front of his eyes. "From tip to grip there is a very small hollow and hidden in the grip decoration are tiny holes. This allows blood to flow up the needle and out of the holes for extremely slow bloodletting." I boasted, while slipping the needle deep into the first trigger point in his chest.

Bill howled in pain.

The pain was always instant, intense and unrelenting, but the blood flow took just a bit longer. I watched as his blood began to slowly drip down his skin until it became a slow but steady flow. Wanting to toy with him I reached for the needle in his flesh.

Bill jerked away and then screamed like the little girl he was.

"Of course the sliver burns, but it also does not allow the wound to heal around the needle making all movement excruciating," I related to him. Retrieving another needle, I eyed him for the next trigger point. "You have been a very naughty boy, Billy. Now, it has come to my attention that you have broken a multitude of our laws where the training of a child is concerned." I said tapping the needle against his cheek making him flinch. "These infractions have not only made her a danger to herself and humans but also to our kind. I wonder how The Magister is going to take to the news of you flagrantly snubbing his ruling?" I inquired as I pushed this needle even deeper into the next trigger point.

Bill convulsed and screamed.

"Awe, what is the matter, Bill are you still to; wound up?" I asked gliding another needle from the velvet bed then glanced over to find him glaring at me while he gritted his teeth against the pain. "Here is an interesting trick I know but I would not move too much if I were you," I stated slipping the next needle into a point on his face and watched as the horror pour over him.

"I can not see! What have done to me? Why can I not see," he wailed.

That is what the little shit gets for glaring at me. "This could all end very quickly; Billy boy all you have to do is remove all makers' commands from Jessica." I gave him the choice as I slid another needle into my grasp.

"You can not do this," he yelped.

"Oh, but I can and I am," I gloated slipping the needle into a point in his pelvis, causing the blood vessels to his testicles to constrict and cut off blood flow. I have been told that this feels as if the testicles are being crushed to the point of bursting.

As the pain began to build Bill began thrashing his lower body around. "Dear God, make it stop! I beg you make it stop," he screamed.

"You know what you have to do to make it stop. You hold the key. Just say the words, Billy boy and it all stops," I whispered into his ear tormenting him.

All of Bill's muscles strained to the point his body was almost vibrating. His back bowed and he screamed, "I rescind all makers' commands from my child, Jessica."

"Very good," I crooned as I reached into the second box on the table.

"You said you would make it stop! Please make it stop," he begged.

"Yes I did, I just did not say when I would make it stop." I chuckled and flicked one of the needles in his chest making him scream out again. In a blur, I stuffed the second device into his mouth and strapped it around his head. "We would not want you to be tempted to reinstate any of those maker's commands, now would we? So, this little gem will prevent that," I said tapping him on the nose. "I had this bit gag made just for vampires. It is a very clever but simple design. The core of the bit is a solid silver rod that is covered in leather. This prevents you from biting through it or dropping fang. The straps are actually silver chain sewn between leather strips so it is unbreakable." I told him, while slowly removing the needles, wiping them off and placing them back in their case. Closing up the boxes, I placed them back in the cabinet and headed out of the basement, calling over my shoulder, "Oh, and by the way, the only means to truly heal from the needles is to feed on human blood but since you're mainstreaming, I guess you are out of luck. See you soon, Billy boy."

When I exited the basement, I could see Jessica had calmed down considerably so I headed straight for her. Chow on the other hand was incensed and taking a closer look I could see why. It seemed Jessica took my chew toy comment to heart because Chow's arms now looked like blood soaked pin cushions. Glancing at Jessica, I almost burst out laughing thanks to the sheepish look upon her face. Pam was going to love this. She would never let Chow live it down. I slipped my other glove back on and began removing the silver from Chow's wrists. Once I was finished, I helped Jessica off of Chow's lap. I scowled at him and barked, "Go to the back and retrieve some of the bagged blood. Heat two bags perfectly and bring them directly to Jessica. Then store the rest behind the bar."

Glaring at the baby vamp, Chow nodded to me and then zipped from the room.

I guided Jessica to a clean booth and offered her a seat. As I removed my gloves, I folded myself into the seat across from her and was prepared to start questioning her when she started to babble.

"Please, Sheriff, is Sookie alright? Oh God, please tell me she's not dead. She has to be alright. Sookie is the only real friend I have. Please, Sheriff," she sobbed bloody tears streaking her face.

I do not tolerate crying women well, so I had to remind myself that I gave Sookie my word that I would take care of Jessica. Not in over 1000 years have I ever gone back on my word so, I reached over taking one of her hands and gave it a slight squeeze. "Calm down, Jessica. Sookie is fine for now, but if we want to keep her that way I am going to need your help," I told her.

"My help, but how can I help?" she asked, confused.

"I need information, Jessica, so I am going to ask you some questions and I need for you to answer them the best that you can," I explained.

"What if I'm not allowed to answer them?" she asked shame coloring her tone and lowering her head.

Understanding completely, I caught her chin with my knuckle and raised her eyes to mine. "That will not be a problem, Jessica. Have you noticed that you are no longer fighting being here," I asked and she nodded her head bewildered. "I convinced Bill to remove all of his maker's commands from you, so now you can speak freely about anything," I informed her. A bright smile stretched across her face just as Chow delivered the bagged blood to the table. "Chow, bring Jessica a wet cloth so that she may clean up. Then you may have one bag of blood, but once you are finished return to me immediately," I commanded him and with a sharp nod he was off. "Jessica, you need to feed in order to heal from the silver and regain your strength," I coaxed her.

Jessica looked down at the bags of blood before lifting one awkwardly and cocking her head to the side as if she was trying to figure out what to do.

By the Gods, she had no idea how to feed. What the hell? Was Compton teaching her nothing? I flashed behind the bar returning with a glass and a knife then proceeded to cut open the bag of blood pouring it into the glass. When I slid the glass to her, she gave me a small shame filled smile and then she snatched it up drinking greedily.

Chow arrived just then with the wet cloth, dropped it in front of Jessica and disappeared, presumably behind the bar getting his blood.

As Jessica cleaned her face, I slit open the second bag of blood and poured it into the glass for her. She gave me a grateful look and began to drink it more slowly this time.

Time was of the essence and I needed to keep her as calm as possible to get what information I could before dawn came. "Jessica, I was able to talk to Sookie, but in her condition it was difficult for her. During that conversation, she told me some very grave information about your treatment and training." I could smell the fear building in her and knew I had to reassure her quickly. "You are not the one in trouble here, your maker is. I give you my word as your Sheriff that I will handle this, but the dawn is coming and Sookie needs your help."

She squared her shoulders and looked me right in the eye. "I'll do anything to help, Sookie."

In all my days, I had never seen one this young be this loyal to anyone but their maker.

"Very good, Jessica, I want you to tell me about the attack. Start from when Sookie left the car. Alright?" I asked her.

She nodded, closing her eyes as if she was seeing it all over again and just as she began to speak, Chow came over and stood next to the table. "Sookie was so mad, she slammed the car door and stormed down the road towards Bon Temps. I tried to get out of the car to go with her, but Bill commanded me to stay put. I argued with him that she shouldn't be alone, that it was dangerous for her out there at night, but he just commanded me to be quiet," she said with a small shake of her head. "I'm not sure how long we sat there until we heard Sookie scream like someone was trying to kill her. I've never heard anything like it in my life and I was so scared that I nearly ripped the door off the car trying to get to her." She was trembling and I could see the blood building in the corners of her eyes. "Bill was faster then me and when I got there he was shaking her hard screaming at her that she had to drink. He pried her mouth open and bit real deep into his wrist then jammed it into her mouth." Clenching her hands into fists she looked me right in the eye. "Sookie started having some kind of fit but Bill wouldn't stop until she started choking. When he pulled his wrist away, she started throwing up the blood and foaming at the mouth," she gritted out. "I remember screaming her name and then Bill commanded me to go get the car. He made me drive them here and commanded me to go back to his house and stay there till he told me otherwise," she finished with a hiss.

"You are doing great, Jessica. The last thing I need to know for tonight is, did you see, hear, or smell anything when you reached the site of the attack?" I had to figure out what the hell attacked Sookie.

Her eyes lit up and her head snapped towards me. "Yeah, I did smell something. It was like a barn that hadn't been cleaned for a long time and something rotting. Does that help, Sheriff?" she asked hopefully.

"Yes, Jessica, you have helped me a great deal. Now, I want you to go and get cleaned up and I will have Chow show you where you will be resting." I pointed her towards the bathroom and then turned to Chow. "What did you find?" I demanded.

"It was like the girl said. The only tracks I could find were from the car, Compton, her and the human, other then that, just the stench. It was like filthy animal and something rotting, but it was not a body."

It was not much to go on, but at least it was something. Just as I was about to give Chow his orders, Jessica returned and I knew I had to warn her. "Jessica, I must tell you that the room you will be staying in is a secure room and once you have entered it you will not be able to leave it until one of us comes to get you. This is for your own protection. I do not want Bill or anyone he knows to get to you."

She nodded her head and said, "Thank you, Sheriff, for everything."

I nodded to her and gave Chow his final orders for the night. "Chow, show Jessica where she will be going to ground for the day and before you go to ground, I want you to check on our guest. Make sure he is very comfortable. I would hate for him to checkout early," I sneered and with that they were gone.

SE*SE*SE*SE*SE*SE*SE*SE*SE*SE*SE*SE*SE*SE*SE*

Pam's POV

I was just coming out of the bathroom with my arms full of towels, washrags, and a basin of warm water when Eric entered the room.

"What is all that for, Pam," he asked raising one brow at me.

"If I have to explain it to you, Eric then we better get the pocket-size quack back because I think Sookie took too much blood." He made it too easy. "Oh, wait, did the Vikings bathe or was that after your time?" I questioned.

Eric growled, "Fine, I will rephrase. Why does it look like you are preparing to take a sponge bath when we have a perfectly functioning shower?"

"Eric, it is for Sookie, have you seen her? She looks like the centerfold for horror weekly." I rolled my eyes at him.

Eric's eyes drift over to Sookie's form lying on the bed and it is as if he has just realized for the first time that she is literally a bloody mess. "You are right, Pam. We can not leave her like this. I will help you," he said as he moved towards her. He gently lifted her so that I could place towels down to prevent her from having to sleep on wet sheets.

Once he set her back down, we both wet a cloth and set to work. We started on her back being it was the easiest to get to. As her beautiful sun kissed skin came into view we could see there would be no scaring.

I could not resist running my fingers down the silky soft skin of her side. As a low soft moan escaped Sookie, I could see I was not the only one who could not resist. While my fingers had stroked down one side of Sookie, Eric's fingers had stroke up her other side. I guess the saying is true, great minds do think alike.

We had finished with her back and needed to get to her front so I sat against the headboard, then Eric cradled Sookie in my arms with her head resting on my shoulder. As Eric began cleaning Sookie's face, her eyes fluttered open and began searching.

When her eyes landed on me, a sweet sleepy smile spread across her pink lips. "Pammy"

She was contagious and I could not help but to smile back. "That's right, Sugar."

Her small warm hand raised and her fingers lightly grazed my cheek. "Oh, Pammy, you are just so pretty," she breathed.

"Yes she is Sookie, just like you." Eric said and when I looked at him he was giving us a smile I had not seen on his face in far too long.

"Eric?" Sookie's voice sounded almost dreamy.

"Yes, Sookie"

She raised her head and lock eyes with him. There was a fire building in her eyes. It was a good look for her. "Eric, I need you to do something for me."

The corner of his lips twitched up and he cocked a brow at her. "And what could that be, sweet Sookie?"

Her gaze never faltered and he looked as if he had almost lost himself in it until she spoke. "When you find the thing that did this to me, and I know you will, I want you to make it _Fucking Suffer_! You make it dread the day it was ever brought into existence and I don't care how you do it, but you make it last as long as Supe possible! Can you do that for me Eric?"

Our fangs dropped at the same time, my panties were dripping and I could see Eric's dick twitched. This woman had no idea what she was doing to us. If I had not wanted her before, then I sure as Hell wanted her after that statement. I could feel that Eric was lusting after Sookie just as much as I was. We were feeding off of each other's lust through our bond, creating a very dangerous cycle.

"Well if he won't, then I will," I purred.

"For you, my little warrior, it will be an honor and a privilege to make that beast pay," he gently whispered in her ear.

A smile came to Sookie's lips and then I watched as peace poured over her face, eyes sliding closed and she fell into a deep sleep.

We finished cleaning her up and got her settled back in bed. There was very little time left for us and I could feel the pull of the sun. We readied ourselves to die for the day and slipped into bed with Sookie between us.

I gazed at Sookie's face puzzled. "Who is this and what did they do with Sookie Stackhouse?" I asked as I fell into my days rest.

SE*SE*SE*SE*SE*SE*SE*SE*SE*SE*SE*SE*SE*SE*SE*

Chow's POV

After I locked the little bitch in her cage, I headed for the basement to check on the other pain in my ass. How did I get reduced to babysitting a worthless vamp and his psycho progeny? Oh yeah, the fucking blood bag was how. I do not see why the Sheriff would go to all this trouble. I mean, yeah she smelled great, but she was just another fangbanger. Why not just get it over with already? Glamour the cow away from this loser and have his fun. No feed and fuck is worth all this shit. When I reached the pathetic piece of crap he was gagged, naked and bleeding. Looks like the Sheriff and that rabid dog he calls a child got to have all the fun tonight, but why should they?

Compton glared at me and then started thrashing around.

This sack of shit brought that blood bag in, so why not make him pay for it. I punched him straight in the gut, but it did nothing for me. That damn gag was in the way and I wanted to hear the pansy scream. Reaching around his head I removed it and tossed it on the table.

"Now, what do you plan to do, torture me with cocktail napkins and little umbrellas, bartender," He spat disgust and disrespect clear in his voice.

Backhanding him, I replied, "No, I plan to make you scream."

Spiting blood in my face he sneered, "Just another one of Eric's lackeys come to do his dirty work for him."

Quick as a flash I pulled my silver blade from my belt and slit him open straight across his ribs making him scream. "Now, that is much better."

"Release me now or I will command your final death," he tried to order me.

Laughing I said, "I think you mean demand and good luck with that."

"No, I mean command," he roared.

As my eyes widened in shock, the last thought that crossed my mind was, 'It can not be.'

SE*SE*SE*SE*SE*SE*SE*SE*SE*SE*SE*SE*SE*SE*SE*

_A/N: I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and I can't wait to hear what you think. Reviews are always loved but never required. I have also set up a facebook page and a twitter account so if you would like to follow me then all you have to do is head to my profile and you will find the links. See you all soon with more. :)_

_HUGS_

_Rea_


	5. Chapter 5

_A/N: OMG! I am so, so sorry for how late this is. There were some technical difficulties on this end of things (a computer had a break down, the internet decided to take a paid vacation) but they seem to be taken care of now. LOL I promise to try and make it up to you all._

_I want to thank everyone that alerted, favorited, and reviewed. You guys so ROCK! Every single one that I receive amazes and floors me. I am so happy you all are enjoying the ride._

_I want to thank my Beta Whitlock's Girl. You are a treasure. You are a devil with a red pen and I Love You for it! ;)_

_Now on with the show!_

_**Warning:**__**This story is rated M for a reason. There will be adult language, adult themes, violence, blood, gore, (I mean vampires come on) Major Lemons, Fem-slash, Male-slash, and just in case I forgot anything that's rated M. ;D**_

_Disclaimer__: _The only thing I own is my ideas and any characters that might be brave enough to invade the chaos of my mind. ;) Everything else belongs to the great Charlaine Harris and Alan Ball! I'm just borrowing their toys. (Do I have to give them back though?)

SE*SE*SE*SE*SE*SE*SE*SE*SE*SE*SE*SE*SE*SE*SE*

Chapter 5

Sookie's POV

I felt almost as if I was floating on clouds or a bed of soft humming energy. It was the strangest sensation I have ever felt in my life. The darkness surrounding me didn't scare me in the least. I knew my eyes were closed, but I just couldn't seem to will them to open. Stretching out with my mind, I tried to see if I could hear anyone around me, but I found nothing, no minds, no snarly red, no buzzing, and no voids. What is going on, am I alone or was something wrong with my telepathy. I was starting to get frightened and I didn't like it one bit.

'_Ok, Sookie calm down there is no reason to panic. Let's just try to do this the old fashion way and use your ears,'_ I thought to myself. Taking a couple of deep breaths to calm myself and tried to listen. It didn't take to long until I could hear whispering, it sounded far away but yet it sounded as if they were speaking to me. The voice was sweet, warm, melodic and familiar somehow. I focused on the voice trying to hear what they were saying when I realized that if I focused on the voice my eyes felt like they were starting to open. I concentrated on the voice as hard as I could; my eyes began to flutter, and then opened.

"Now, that was the strangest dream I ever had," I said as my eyes opened fully and I took in the room. Well I wasn't in my bedroom that's for sure. The room was dark but had a slight blushing of light like a night light or something was on somewhere near by and I could just make things out. This room look like it was dark wood paneling…no, not paneling. It looked like someone had taken a very large wide tree and cut thick sheets out of it, sanded them smooth as glass, stained them a dark color and then fitted them to the ceiling, walls and I'm guessing the floor. I could feel I was in the most comfortable bed I had ever slept in. As I went to stretch I realized something was very wrong because there was weight on top of me.

"What in the name of…?" was all I got out when I glanced to my right and found a head of gorgeous long blond hair on my shoulder. I found that my arm was behind this person so I carefully brought my hand up to brush the hair away from their face and see who it was.

"Jesus Christ Shepard of Judah," I almost scream till I caught myself. Was I still dreaming? Because if not, then what the…? How did I end up in a bed cuddled up to Pam? She was lying on her left side, her right leg coiled around my right leg with her foot tucked up against mine. What shocked me the most was when I'd moved her hair; I not only could see her shoulder but the swell of her right breast. From what I could tell, she was naked from the waist up at the least and it felt like my eyes were going to pop clean out my head. Ok, let me rephrase that last question. How did I end up in a bed cuddled up to a half naked Pam? My eyes trailed along following her arm that was slipped over my waist only to find my next shock a very pale tree trunk of an arm that was crossing Pam's.

"Oh no, oh no, no, no," I whispered as I followed that arm up my chest and over my left shoulder bring me face to face with a sight I had believed would never be possible. Right there was the face of the vampire Sheriff of Area 5 looking as if he had died for the day cuddled into my hair. Eric was lying on his right side; his right arm was folded up pillowing his head, his body was angled towards mine and it seemed my left leg was tangled with both of his. Once again I had to rephrase my question. How did I end up the meat in the middle of a half naked vampwich let alone an Eric and Pam half naked vampwich?

"Sookie, Sookie," someone was whispering my name.

Careful not to disturb the sheets I extracted myself from the half naked vampwich, shimmied my way to the end of the bed and then called out softly, "Who are you? Where are you?"

"Sookie, over here Sookie, come on this way," they whispered in a sing-song kind of way from the right side of the room.

When I turned and looked I could see a doorway but it seemed to be filled with this strange thick swirling fog. I slipped down off the bed and found that I was right as my bare feet came in contact with the wood floor. As I made my way towards the doorway, I caught my reflection in a mirrored vanity and gasped. I was wearing the most beautiful dress I had ever seen. There were layers of light gauzy material flowing loosely all around me. The top was more layers of the same material gathered together and then criss-crossed over my chest. The left side stopped at the top of my bust line but the right side continued up and over my left shoulder attaching to the back of the dress creating the only strap. The final detail of the dress was at the top of the left shoulder, a layer of material that was pulled away from being part of the strap and left to flow loose near my left arm. Most surprising to me was the color of the dress; it was a deep blood red and was stunning against my tan. I almost didn't recognize myself. My hair was pouring down my back in long soft curls and as I looked closer, I could have sworn my eyes were blue but when I blinked they were back to their soft brown.

"Sookie, I'm waiting for you. Come here, beautiful girl and let me see you," the voice purred to me a bit louder this time.

I turned and continued towards the doorway. It was drawing me in like a magnet but for some reason I could tell it was safe. Reaching it I stopped just inches from entering. The fog was even stranger then I had first thought. It moved and flowed almost like liquid but it never entered the room in anyway.

"That's right, this way, Sugar. Please, don't keep me waiting. I miss you, Sookie,"

I raised my hand and tentatively allowed my fingers to enter the fog and was stunned when my entire body was filled with the feeling of home. Without a second thought, I stepped forward entering the fog fully. Swirling and churning the fog totally enveloped my body.

"Sookie…Sookie…Sookie," the voice drawled out my name almost seductively and I could tell now that it was a woman's voice.

I wasn't able to see anything but the fog moving around me like a living thing. Following the woman's voice I began walking. The thought of being in danger or getting lost never occurred to me. Somehow, someway I knew I was safe here. I'm not sure how long I had been walking, but an oddly shaped shadow seemed to form in the distance in front of me and I headed straight for it. I couldn't tell what it was no matter how hard I tried. When I got about two feet in front of it, I could see that it was a large standing mirror but when I looked into it I didn't see myself, all I saw was the fog. When I took a small step closer my breath caught as my reflection shimmered into view. I was no longer wearing the beautiful red dress and my hair had also changed. Now, I had on a black distressed jean mini skirt that was riding low on my hips and high on my thighs. My top was a black t-shirt that was so oversized that it fell off my left shoulder hinting at no bra but it was cropped short enough that it showed off plenty of my midriff. This was accented with several cascading black chain necklaces made of the most delicate links I had ever seen. What finished off the outfit was a pair of very expensive looking deep red suede platform pumps with a heel higher then anything I'd every worn before. My hair looked to be flat ironed straight but it also seemed to be caught in a very light breeze even though I felt none

'_When did I change clothes?'_ I wondered to myself. As I reached down to the hem of my skirt so I could tug it down a bit to try and cover more my fingers ran into light gauzy material. Shocked, I dropped my gaze and saw my hands filled with the deep red fabric. As I let it flow from my hands, I could see the toes of my bare feet peek out at my from under the dress. When I went to focus on my face again, I was hit with the reality that it couldn't be me in the mirror because staring me down was the most entrancing set of glacial blue eyes I had ever seen in my life.

"There you are. I've been waiting a long time for you Sookie," she said as she nibbled on her bottom lip while her eyes took me in like I was the last glass of ice cold water in the middle of the desert.

I know that look all too well because it's the same look I always get from Eric and Pam. I should have been freaked out. Why wasn't I freaked out? Instead I was curious, excited and for some reason relieved. "Who are you?"

"That's not what you want to ask me," she giggled.

"What are you?" It slipped passed my lips before I could even think, but I just had the feeling that if I knew what she was it would help me.

"Now, that you already know the answer to," she chided me with a mischievous grin.

"How do I know you?" Was she a relative of some kind? After all these years had I finally become the _'Crazy Sookie'_ that everyone believed I was?

"You're going to have to try really hard to remember that and you're not _'Crazy Sookie'_ now nor will you ever be," she hissed the last part like an angry snake ready to strike.

"Then why do you look like me?" If I wasn't crazy then there had to be a reason.

"That's it, baby girl, puzzle it out like Gran taught ya. Now, why would I look like you or better yet why would you look like me?" Her eyes lit up and the corner of her mouth popped up in a half grin. "Chicken…egg…egg…chicken," she said and then she let loose peals of laughter.

Between the hissing and the basket of laughs that seemed to switch back and forth at the drop of a hat. I should have been frightened but I wasn't instead I felt comforted and protected. "Why am I here?"

"Now, you ask the right question," she said as a bright smile lit up her whole face. "You're here because I have something for you."

"You do, what is it?" I asked her.

"I'll show you. Now, raise your right hand and lay it flat against the mirror," she instructed me gently.

I had not even given it a thought as I raised my hand up to the mirror and noticed that she was doing the same. As our hands came to rest perfectly on top of each others, it was as if we were both connected and we could feel each other. When a sense of completion hit us like a freight train at high speed, both of our heads flew back and we screamed out "Yes" at the top of our lungs. Then it was like something opened between us and it felt like electricity was being poured into my body. Pulsing and vibrating it began to build up inside of me. My head shot up and I locked eyes with her as a wide grin spread across both our faces. I watched in horror as she started to fade the longer it went on. It was almost as if she was the electricity that was entering my body.

She had a look of triumph on her face as she completely faded away and it felt like I had so much electricity in me that I could light up the entire Las Vegas strip by myself for the rest of eternity.

My hand dropped to my side and I thought I would limply crumple to the floor when my whole body went stiff to the point it was shaking from the strain. Pain started to seep out of every cell in my body making my eyes slam shut and tears escape the corners. I felt my feet start to rise off the floor, I knew I was being lifted up but by what or who I had no idea. When my body stopped moving there was a flash of light so bright I could see it through my closed eyelids, along with it came a thunderous explosion and then everything went black.

SE*SE*SE*SE*SE*SE*SE*SE*SE*SE*SE*SE*SE*SE*SE*

My eyes flew open, to find my face buried in a pillow on the softest bed I had ever been on. I pushed myself up on my arms and I gasped for breath like I had been drowning. Sweat was rolling down my back and my hair was falling down around my face. That was one whopper of a nightmare only it really didn't feel like a nightmare. I would swear it really happened to me, but how could it? I took my time to steady my breathing and calm myself. As I looked up, my eyes widen in shock causing my breath to catch as my gaze locked onto the same wooden walls from my dream. _'It can't be. It just can't be,'_ I thought while shoving myself up to sit on my knees. I looked down and was relieved to find I wasn't in the red dress from my dream then reality hit me.

"Jesus Christ Shepard of Judah, where are my clothes?" I shrieked. All I had on was my panties from last night. Suddenly it hit me all at once. Oh my God, Jess, Bill acting crazy, the attack, the little doctor, almost dying and then Eric and Pam saving me. I was freaking out big time as it all rushed back to me. It took me several minutes to pull myself together so I could think straight. I remembered the doctor had to cut off my clothes to check my injuries. They saved me, Pam and Eric saved me but they did more than that they took care of me…and Jess. I couldn't help smiling at that. Just then something to my left got my attention.

"Oh my," I breathed when I caught sight of Pam.

She was laying on her stomach, her head pillowed on her folded arms turned my way, her golden hair fanned out to her left, her back was bare and the sheet stopped just at her waist. Her face was relaxed and she was just so stunning.

'_I would never look like that.'_ I shook those dark thoughts right out my head. As I gazed at her beautiful face, I couldn't help myself - I just had to touch her. I slowly ran the backs of my fingers down her cheek, back across her jaw line, over her neck and down her back to the edge of the sheet. My hand seemed to have a mind of its own when my fingers and palm splayed out over the small of her back. I hadn't realized I leaned forward until I was inhaling deeply through my nose. Pam's scent was sweet and intoxicating and I caught myself licking my lips. A blush flooded my cheeks and I snatched myself away, turning my head in the other direction, embarrassed.

"Holy mother of Mary," I squeaked and then gulped. Lying there was none other then Viking sex God vampire Sheriff of Area 5, Eric Northman. I know he would love to hear me say that out loud but it would never happen. I mean, come on now, the man's ego was already so big I don't know how he fit it in the building. That had me giggling up a storm. Once I pulled myself together, I just couldn't seem to keep my eyes off him.

Eric was laying on his back with his left arm curled up around his head his left cheek resting against his bicep. His right arm was on the bed and his hand was lazily draped by the V that led to the promise land, which the sheet seemed to barely cover.

Once again, my hand had a mind of its own as my fingertips brushed down his cheek and neck. They danced further down memorizing every dip and lift in his soft but firm flesh. When they reached the V my fingers began tracing it down until they toyed with the sheet. My body began to fill with warmth and I snatched my hand away once I realized what I was doing. Pulling my eyes away from the edge of that sheet, and the treasure that was outlined beneath, I started looking around everywhere, but at my two vampires. When did I start calling them my two vampires?

"Oh, for heaven's sake," I blurted as I caught sight of an open door that looked to lead to the bathroom. That was exactly what I needed right now, a shower, a cold one and fast. Shimming off the bed, I quickly padded over to the door.

"Cheese and rice," I gasped. This bathroom was amazing. The floor was covered in large tiles of white and gray marble and the walls looked like solid sheets gray swirling stone. The vanity was made of the same stone but the sink looked like it was made of white marble and in the shape of a small tub with high sides that sat on the vanity. Then there was the shower. It looked liked they carved out the wall to make a whole other room with glass doors and then covered it in tiles made of the same gray stone. There was a huge bench seat that ran the whole length of the back wall. To the left it looked like the wall had been carved out again almost like a window but it was deeper with shelves, lighting, and a mirror covered in the same tile as the rest. The walls had several shower heads and as I gazed up I could see a couple of those rain showerheads and soft recessed lighting.

"Now, that's heaven if I've ever seen it," I giggled. Quickly, I got my human needs taken care of and headed for that piece of heaven in grey. Tossing my panties off, I headed in. It took me a couple of minutes to figure out how to work it but when I did I couldn't help but moan. As the warm water rained down over me, I let my eyes slide closed and my body just relax into the rhythmic beating of the water on my skin. Just then a cool arm slid around my waist and another cool hand clamped over my mouth stifling my scream.

"Relax, Sookie. I just thought you might like some help washing your back." Pam purred from behind me as her hand started to slid up and down the wet skin of my hip.

My head fell back onto her shoulder and I couldn't stop the groan that escaped me.

"That's right, just relax and let me take care of you," she cooed as her hand slipped from my mouth and down to my neck. She tilted my head to the side giving her better access to my neck as she laved open mouth kisses down it. Her other hand drifted over my stomach and her fingers danced teasingly across it.

My breathing picked up and I moaned at the feeling of her soft lips on my skin. I started to feel weak in the knees and needed to hold on to something. I slid my shaky hand up my body, reaching behind me and threading my fingers through her hair. With a bit of hesitation I let my other hand slip back to her hip, gripping her flesh.

"See, much better," she hummed, her voice dripping like maple syrup. The hand on my throat drifted down to my right breast caressing it, making my nipples harden. When her fingers grazed my stiff peaks, my breath caught and wetness pooled between my thighs. "What's this?" She asked as she took my nipple between her fingers and began to roll it. "Does my, sweet girl like what I am doing to her?" She asked as she pinched my nipple lightly, making me squeak in pleasure.

My heart was throbbing. As were my lady bits. I was at such a loss for words that I just nodded my head. Next thing I knew I was laid out on the bench with Pam draped over me. When my eyes came back into focus after that quick move, they locked onto the most amazing blue gray eyes I had ever seen. They were devouring me; filled with more lust and desire than I had ever seen in my life. No one, not even Bill, had ever looked at me like that.

Pam brushed her lips against mine tentatively testing the waters and it sent a shiver down my spin. She looked at me trying to gauge my reaction and when I blushed and smiled she needed no more encouragement. Slowly kissing me again, she savored my lips as if they where the finest delicacy she had ever had. When her tongue grazed my lips requesting entrance, I could not deny her. She didn't try to dominate the kiss but instead took her time caressing and exploring ever nook and cranny of my mouth.

"May I join you ladies?" Eric asked, his voice husky with lust, making me moan into Pam's mouth. "I'll take that as a yes," he purred next to my ear causing me to squeak and Pam to moan into my mouth. Eric fisted his hand into Pam's hair peeling her off me, onto her knees, forcing my legs wide open and trapping one between the wall and Pam. I tried to wiggle my way loose but it was no use.

"Ah, ah, ah, I want you to sit up for me, Lover," he said turning to me and then licked his lips.

I was so worked up I was on autopilot, so I sat up on the bench slowly as not to get dizzy and fall off making a fool of myself.

Eric's eyes racked up and down both our bodies, like a starving man at an all-you-can-eat buffet. "Good girl," he moaned, releasing Pam's hair as I followed his instructions, creating room for him to slip behind me. Once in place, he slid me up against his chest. "I want to watch Pam eat that sweet little slit of yours, Sookie. Would you like that?" He asked, and then nipped my earlobe sending a shiver down my spine and all I could do was nod.

Pam slid down lifting my left leg and as she eased it onto her shoulder she kissed and licked her way down my thigh. When she finally reached my center she dipped her cool tongue into my heated core. I gasped and started to squirm.

Eric snatched my wrists up in one hand securing them to my waist effectively pinning me down with my own hands while his other hand was ravaging my breasts. "Lover, I want you to just sit back and enjoy," he growled and pinched my nipple sending a flood of juices out of me and straight onto Pam's tongue.

"You taste amazing, Sookie," Pam growled and the vibrations were maddening. She was lapping me up like a cat would cream and my poor nub was throbbing.

"Please," I begged not really sure what I wanted.

"What is it, Sookie? What do you want?" Eric prodded me, grazing his blunt teeth over my neck while Pam slid one long slim finger into me pumping in and out slowly.

"More please," I gasped.

Pam must have decided I wasn't being vocal enough so she slipped in a second finger curling as she pumped and began sucking on my poor swollen nub.

Eric was lightly biting my neck and shoulder while he made sure to roll, pinch and tug my nipples equally.

Adding a third finger, Pam sped up her strokes and began tapping this magic spot inside me every time she curled her fingers. She took turns circling around my swollen nub with the tip of her tongue and crushing it with the flat of it. Setting a maddening pace that made my inner walls tremble must not have been enough, so she decided to change things up a little and nipped my nub with her blunt teeth.

"Oh God, don't stop," I hollered. I was hanging on the edge of my release, but I just couldn't seem to get that last push off the cliff. I knew what I wanted, so I tilted my head further to the side and spread my legs as far as I could. I heard their fangs snick into place at the same time. "Bite me," I cried.

Both their fangs slid into me like a hot knife through butter and they drew on my blood at the same time. I screamed as my orgasm swept through me like a tidal wave and white lights exploded behind my eyes.

When I finally got control over myself again, I opened my eyes to find I was crumpled on the shower floor and alone. Only one thought ran through my mind and I voiced it in a whisper.

"I am so screwed!"

SE*SE*SE*SE*SE*SE*SE*SE*SE*SE*SE*SE*SE*SE*SE*

_A/N: Dreams, fantasies, and lemons Oh My! I hope you all enjoyed Sookie's POV. Now being this was my first shot at a full lemon I'm going to go hide in the corner and wait and see if ya'll are going to string me up. LMAO See you soon!_


	6. Chapter 6

_A/N: Hi Everyone! You guys are all so great! I want to thank everyone that alerted, favorited, and reviewed the last chapter and the outtake. I have been in awe by the response._

_I know I am behind but it seems my family has decided to help me out and give me some uninterrupted writing time. LOL Cross your fingers that it works out and I can get some chapters cranked out. ;)_

_I want to thank my beta's. Whitlock's Girl you are amazing and I love you girl! Vampchic1452 Thank you so much for helping me out you Rock!_

_Now on with the show!_

**Warning:**** This story is rated M for a reason. There will be adult language, adult themes, violence, blood, gore, (I mean vampires come on) Major Lemons, Fem-slash, Male-slash, and just in case I forgot anything that's rated M. ;D**

Disclaimer: The only thing I own is my ideas and any characters that might be brave enough to invade the chaos of my mind. ;) Everything else belongs to the great Charlaine Harris and Alan Ball! I'm just borrowing their toys. (Do I have to give them back though?)

SE*SE*SE*SE*SE*SE*SE*SE*SE*SE*SE*SE*SE*SE*SE*

Chapter 6

Sookie's POV

Once I had hauled my hinny off the shower floor, it took me a few minutes to compose myself. "What the heck just happened?" My mind was spinning, but my body was still reacting. I had never in my life thought of being with a woman let alone two people at the same time. The most mind blowing part was I had a wildly realistic fantasy about Eric and Pam while I was awake. Still a bit dazed, I quickly finished up my shower, slipped out and found the towels. Grabbing a couple, I used one to wrap my hair up turban style to keep it from dripping everywhere and then began drying off with the other. When I was done, I wrapped the towel around me and as I turned, I stopped dead.

The reflection staring back at me from the mirror had me stunned. It was me, but there was something different about the image I saw, no, not different…wrong…there was something wrong. I slowly approached the mirror as my hand drifted up my face. "My eyes," I whispered reaching the counter just as my fingertips brushed the lower lid of my eye. A wave of confusion filled me as I stared at my eyes. I couldn't place it but I knew something had changed. "There's something about my eyes," I breathed.

'_Are you sure? They seem fine,'_ I heard in my head.

"No, I'm not sure. I can't explain it," I answered quietly.

"_What could be wrong with such gorgeous eyes?'_ the voice crooned in my mind.

"They are stunning, aren't they?" I smiled gazing at my reflection. I'm not sure how long I stood there, but I realized I was staring at myself in almost a trance and with a small shake of my head I snapped myself out it. "This is silly. There's nothing wrong. I guess I'm still a bit thrown from the attack," I chided myself. What I really needed to do was find something to wear. I had no idea what time it was but I couldn't just hang around, for who knows how long, in just a towel, waiting for my vampires to wake up. With a new goal, I headed out of the bathroom.

When I reached the doorway, I realized it was pretty dark in the other room. Thanks to the light spilling in from the bathroom I was able to check the walls next to the door and found a light switch. It was actually more of a button and when I pressed it the room was filled with a soft low light.

I could see the room much better now and looking around I saw a desk to my left but what caught my attention were two folded pieces of paper with my name on them. Padding over to the desk, I picked up the note closest to me and opened it.

_My Little Warrior,_

_I hope that you are feeling much better than you were last night. I know it must be very disconcerting for you to wake in a sealed room with two vampires that have gone to their day's rest. However we gave you our word that we would keep you safe and care for you. Due to the sun rising and your condition at the time, the only logical way to keep our word was to bring you to rest with us._

_I know that you must be worried about Jessica but let your mind be at ease. I had her brought to Fangtasia last night and have already spoken to her. She is safe and sound in another light tight room very close by. When we rise I will have her join us. _

_Last night you went through something very traumatic and lost a lot of blood in the process. I only ask that you take the time waiting for us to rest and care for yourself after everything you have been through. _

_There is much that we need to discuss, but that will have to wait until Pam and I rise. I know Pam has made arrangements for your comfort while you wait. You will find a note from her along with this one on the desk._

_Knowing that you will be here safe and well when I rise is the only reason I willing go to my day's rest. I will see you soon._

_E_

I smiled as I read the note again. I couldn't believe that this was the same Eric Northman I'd known prior to last night. Only I really didn't know Eric, did I? I only knew what Bill had told me about Eric. The vampire from last night and the vampire that had written this note was in no way like the vampire Bill had warned me about. Folding Eric's note, I held onto it as I reached for Pam's note and opened it.

_Morning Sleeping Beauty,_

_I hope that you rested well and that you are not too mad at Eric and I. We did not feel it was right for you to have to wake covered in gore so, we took the liberty of cleaning you up the best we could._

_I am not sure what time you will wake, but I have made sure that you will be as comfortable as possible_ _when you do. _

_With everything you went through, and also the blood loss, you are going to need to regain your strength. For that, you need to eat. You will find a counter with a microwave and small refrigerator. I placed some food and drinks inside the refrigerator for you. _

_The rugrat had to cut off your clothes last night in order to care for your wounds. I know that you would prefer not to run around in just your panties until we rise, but if you choose to, I will not mind in the least bit. Just in case, I got you a few pretties. You will find them on the rack in the back of the walk in closet._

_There are also grooming essentials in the bathroom and on the vanity table. As a woman, I know how important it is that we look and feel our best._

_Finally, with the unknown wait time for us to rise, I provided you with some entertainment. On the desk, you will find an iPod filled with music and a docking station. The walls of this chamber are sound proof and the sound will not disturb us in any way so, feel free to play it as loud as your little heart desires. Knowing that you like to read, I got you a trilogy of books that you will also find on the desk. I have read this series myself and have found them a very enjoyable read. Lastly, the laptop on the desk has been setup for you in case you would like to indulge in my favorite form of entertainment, online shopping! Don't worry about the money either. Eric's credit card information is on a slip of paper under the laptop._

_I will see you when I rise. Enjoy!_

_P_

_P.S. I also made sure to note down my sizes, just in case._

I couldn't help but laugh at Pam's note. Somehow that woman got caring, lesbian weirdness, and shopping all in one note. Folding up Pam's note, I placed it and Eric's on the desk, but before I could do anything else, my tummy started making loud growling noises like an angry vamp. With a small giggle, I looked around spotting the microwave across the room. I headed over to see what Pam would consider food and drinks for a human.

To my surprise, when I opened the refrigerator, there were several containers of food that looked like they came from a restaurant of some kind. To drink there was bottled water, juice, milk, a couple kinds of soda, sweet tea and some energy drinks. Well, if anything Pam was thorough. The first container I pulled out looked like a beef stir-fry of some kind and it looked amazing. I popped my meal into the microwave, grabbed a bottle of sweet tea and headed back over to the desk to see what else Pam left me.

I went to the books first. I couldn't help myself, I love to read. There were three books. They seemed to be simple paperbacks but each cover was a different color black, white and red. Opening my tea, I took a drink as I lifted up the black one to read the cover. I almost choked on my tea as my eyes nearly popped out of my head. "_Classic Erotic Trilogy of Sleeping Beauty_," I said practically screeching. "Oh for the love of God," I laughed and looked over at my sleeping vampires. Only Pam, I swear. Setting the book back down, I decided that the music was going to be my safest bet.

The microwave dinged just then and I thought it might be better to eat my meal before risking Pam's music choices. Collecting my food, I moved over to a set of wingback chairs that had a low square table between them. Sitting on the floor so I wouldn't get the leather chairs wet, I tucked into my meal and it tasted as amazing as it looked. I must have been hungrier than I thought because I almost inhaled it like a turbo charged Hoover. I know it was bad manners and Gran would be rolling in her grave right now, but I just couldn't help it. I gathered everything up, went over to the counter so I could at lest clean up after myself. Checking the small cupboard I found some garbage bags so, I put everything into it and tied it shut tightly. I didn't want the smell of my dinner to linger making my vampires uncomfortable.

With that finished, I went to the desk to check on the safest of Pam's choices, the music. Maybe if I had some good music I wouldn't be as nervous about Pam's clothing choices. _'Who am I kidding?'_ I thought with a giggle. I'm either going to look like Elvira or a soccer mom. I picked up the little player and pressed the power button making it come to life. There was a list of words and names but when I saw my name I selected it. I was not really familiar with any of the songs on the list, but I decided to give it a shot. I placed the player in the docking station and hit play. When I adjusted the volume I realized I may not have known the song, but it had an amazing beat to it.

I closed my eyes and let the music fill me. My hips began to sway with the beat and I could feel it through my whole body. I love to dance, but I never really got to do it much. Dancing always made me feel so free. The song was very hypnotic and I felt it start to take me over.

SE*SE*SE*SE*SE*SE*SE*SE*SE*SE*SE*SE*SE*SE*SE*

Pam's POV

When the sun had set my mind and senses came to life and music was filling the air. I took that as I sign that Sookie liked at least one thing I had left for her. As my eyes slid open, I was in the perfect position to see Sookie and if I had a heart beat it would have stopped.

Sookie was in front of the closet doors with her back to us. Her hair and sweet little body were wrapped up in nothing but towels. From the way that her hips were moving, she had no idea I was up.

I carefully slid over to my maker, placed my fingertips over his lips and turned his head towards me. When I saw his eyes pop open, I raised a finger to my lips shushing him with a smirk and then removed my fingers from his lips to point in the direction of the show. Watching his eyes lock onto Sookie and bulge, I had to stifle a giggle. I turned my attention back to Sookie so I would not miss a thing.

Sookie began to dance a bit more freely. Her hands glided up her body to the towel that was wrapped around her hair. She started unwrapping the towel around her hair and then bent slightly forward to dry it. This gave us a slight glimpse of her bare ass and what a glimpse it was. As she dried her hair, her hips moved in a figure eight with an up and down motion added in.

I was getting more and more turned on by the second. When I glanced at Eric, I could definitely tell he was to. My gaze drifted back to Sookie and her enticing dance. I almost gasped when Eric's hand squeezed my inner thigh. I cut my eyes back to him. My breathing picked up as I watched his eyes trail between Sookie and myself while licking his lips in hunger.

Suddenly, Sookie stood up flipping her hair back and tossed the towel onto one of the dressing chairs. She danced her way to the closet doors, opened them but stopped before entering. Sookie did a slow spin and we could see that her eyes were closed. She was completely lost in the music. The song changed and so did Sookie's dancing. It became more sexual and beat driven. As she danced her way into the closet she did a hip pop that made her towel flutter to the floor just as she disappeared from view.

Fangs dropping at the same time, Eric and I turned to each other with growls building in our chests. Smirking and nodding we took off at vamp speed for the closet doors. We were stopped cold at the vision before us.

Sookie's back was still to us and she was completely naked. To the beat of the music, she slowly wiggled her way down to the floor and then back up. "Are you two enjoying the show?" She asked with a giggle, but did not stop dancing, leaving Eric and I speechless. Now that was new. "I'll take your silence as a yes. Pam, all these clothes are so amazing, I just can't decide what to wear. Will you two help me choose an outfit?" she asked reaching for a hanger. "What do you think about this?" she asked turning towards us still swaying and holding the hanger in front of her.

Eric and I both hissed and zipped over to Sookie.

"Sookie, what happened to you?" Eric asked with his jaw clenched.

"What are you talking about? Nothing happened to me, I'm fine," she said reaching up and stroking his cheek as she kept to the beat.

"Sookie, your eyes are blue," I said struggling to keep myself calm.

"Of course they are, Pam. My eyes have always been blue," she said smiling as she caressed my hair never missing a beat of the music.

When Eric and I looked at each other we both knew we were going to have to talk to the midget right away. Well, that was a mood killer.

SE*SE*SE*SE*SE*SE*SE*SE*SE*SE*SE*SE*SE*SE*SE*

Eric's POV

"Are you two going to help me pick out an outfit or what?" Sookie asked getting our attention, smiling at us indulgently as she continued to dance.

Sookie was standing in front of us completely naked, unfazed, dancing, and her eyes were ice blue. There were several problems with this. Sookie would never willingly stand, let alone dance, completely naked in front of anyone, especially not Pam and I. If for some reason she had been caught naked in front of someone, she would not be unfazed. Sookie would be blushing, trying to cover her self and more then likely yelling for whoever it was to get out. The biggest and most worrisome thing was her eyes. The last time I looked into her eyes they were soft brown not ice blue. Fuck! I need to call that damn doctor.

"Eric, I will help Sookie pick out an outfit while you go take a shower. We have a lot to do tonight and Jessica should be up soon. This will save us some time," Pam said giving me an out to go call the doctor.

"Yes, I think that is a very good idea, Pam," I said cupping Sookie's face with my hands. "I will not be long," I said kissing her on the forehead and zipping out of the closet.

Snatching up my cell phone, I dialed the emergency number the doctor gave us and headed to the bathroom. When I got into the bathroom I shut the door behind me, went straight to the shower and turned on the water to help conceal the call from Sookie.

"This better be good, Vampire," the doctor answered.

"I would not call it good, Doctor, but I would say it was important," I growled.

"Get on with it then, Vampire," she huffed.

"Sookie is behaving strangely and there is something wrong with her eyes," I snapped.

"I need details, Vampire, not crib notes," she complained. This woman was lucky that she was not standing here right now or I would have ripped her head off. "Let's start with the most serious thing. What is wrong with her eyes? Is her vision blurry or is she having a hard time seeing?" she questioned.

"None of the above, Doctor. Sookie's eyes are brown but when we rose this evening her eyes were ice blue," I hissed.

"Her eyes physically changed color that drastically? Did you ask her about the change?" she asked with a concerned tone.

"Yes, Doctor, on both counts. When we asked her what happened, she said nothing had happened. When we told her that her eyes were blue, she laughed and informed us they had always been blue," I informed her while trying to keep my agitation reigned in.

"She has completely accepted the change?" she asked curious.

"No, she has not accepted it at all. She believes for a fact that there has been no change and that her eyes have been blue since birth," I snapped. Why is she making me repeat myself?

"Is this the behavior that you were telling me was strange?" she continued to question me.

"No, it is not. Sookie seems to have lost her inhibitions. She is dancing around in front of us completely naked and unfazed by it. Normally, Sookie would not be caught dead in front of anyone unclothed and if it did happen she would be have a screaming fit," I said through clenched teeth.

"That is an extreme personality shift. Has there been anything else and are you writing this all down?" she asked.

"There have been other smaller behavior changes but nothing to this extent. Pam and I have eidetic memory so we will not loose a single detail. However, if you think it would be of use, we will purchase a journal tonight and transcribe everything into it for you," I explained while clenching and unclenching my fist trying to keep myself calm.

"Alright, this is what we are going to do. I am still running the test and I won't have any results for at least another day or two," she sighed. "Until then I want you to get that journal. I need you and your child to record all of these changes. Also, every night before she goes to sleep, you need to record a detailed description of her," she said seeming a bit exasperated. "Do the same thing again when you all wake," she instructed. "Do not let her read the journal. Understand if these changes are setting in stone like you described, it could cause her to have a breakdown, if she were to read that she is changing and not remembering or noticing it," she cautioned me.

"Should we bring up the changes, Doctor?" I asked cautiously as I dragged my fingers through my hair.

"Only bring it up once. If she reacts as she did this evening, then just let it go, go on as if everything is normal, but make sure to note it down for me. That's all we can do for now. Call me if anything like what happened with her eyes happens again," she ordered and hung up.

I almost crushed my phone. I hate it when she does that. Putting my phone on the counter, I jumped into the shower and cleaned up at vamp speed. Once I finished and dried off, I sent a quick text to Pam explaining what the doctor said about how to handle things and that we should not discuss it in front of Sookie. After that I wrapped the towel around my waist and headed into the other room.

Sookie was seated at the vanity with Pam standing behind her in a silk robe and running a brush through her hair.

Watching them together like that was starting to affect me more and more. "Having fun ladies?" I smirked.

They both turned their heads towards me at the same time and with the same mischievous smile on their faces.

Sookie then stood, moving around Pam and doing a little turn. "Well, how do I look?" she asked cocking her head to the side and I was instantly hard. She had on a pair of chocolate colored, low-rise, boot cut jeans with white stitching. Her top was a halter vest with a very low back in a light tan color. Being I could see the unblemished skin of her back from her shoulders to just below her ribs, I knew she was not wearing a bra. The belt she wore was the same color as her top and the gold buckle had wild child spelled out on it in tigers-eye stones. She had on suede high heeled boots in chocolate brown with matching two inch wrist cuffs. Her hair was parted on the left and curled except for the left side itself. That was braided back into several small braids each tied off with a strip of dark brown leather. This left her completely bare neck exposed. Her eyes had a slightly smoky look to them making the blue stand out even more. Her lips were a beautiful red color with just a hint of brown and just begging to be kissed.

"You look edible," I growled.

"See I told you," Pam chided her.

"You're the best, Pammy," Sookie cooed as she pecked Pam on the lips making both our fangs run down. "You get that sweet ass in the shower," she giggled as she smacked Pam on the ass and then turn to me. "Your clothes are waiting for you right over there on the chair, Handsome. Why don't you go get dressed," she purred as she eyed me hungrily.

Pam took a shower at vamp speed and within moments was blurring from the bathroom to the closet in a towel.

"Hey Pam, when you shower that fast do you even get wet?' Sookie laughed.

"Smart ass," Pam sniped back.

"Better a smart ass then a dumb ass," Sookie called back in a sing song voice.

I just shook my head and chuckled at the two of them as I got dressed.

When I picked up my jeans and they smelled of Sookie. I knew she had picked out my outfit. She had laid out black jeans, a blood red razor back tank, boots and my leather jacket. It was my favorite way to dress, comfortable and ready to kick ass.

Pam emerged wearing black skinny jeans, a white mesh-back halter top un-tucked, a wide black belt and red platform pumps. Her hair was parted on the right and the hair on that side was pinned up to expose her bare neck.

By the Gods, these two were going to be the final death of me. If they are trying to torment me into fucking them both through a wall, then they are about to succeed.

"Pam, go and collect Jessica, have her feed on some of the bagged blood that is behind the bar and then meet us in my office," I instructed.

"Yes, Master," she said rolling her eyes and zipping out of the room.

"Are you ready, Sookie?" I asked as I held my arm out for her.

"Ready as I'll ever be," she giggled threading her arm through mine and we headed for the office.

Once we had reached the office, I guided Sookie over to the sofa and she settled in. I pulled over one of the chairs and sat facing her. I decided to see how she would react to the mention of Bill and his refusal of her going to Dallas.

"I am sorry to say, that I was very disappointed to find out, that you are not a woman of your word, Sookie," I stated stoically.

"Eric, what are you talking about?" She asked furrowing her brow.

"Did you not strike a deal with me that you would use your talent for me anytime I needed it as long as I turned any guilty humans over to the police?" I asked cocking my head to the side.

"That's right. That's the deal we made," she agreed with a confused look.

"Did I not hold up my end of the bargain?" I questioned her.

"Well, the only time I've helped you so far was with the missing money. None of the humans were guilty, but you also didn't hurt any of them either so I would say yes. Yes, you have kept up your end of the deal," she said a bit wary but leaning forward.

"Then why is it that you refused to go to Dallas?" I asked with a raised brow.

"Dallas?" She squeaked and looked more confused then ever. "Eric, what are you talking about? You never asked me to go to Dallas. I think I would have remembered that, since it would have meant taking time off of work," she snipped back at me sitting up straight and putting her hands on her hips.

"Ah, but I did ask, Sookie. I went to Compton and spoke to him yesterday as soon as I rose," I said giving her a confused look.

"Wait a minute. You talked to Bill yesterday? Bill never said anything to me about Dallas so, how could I have said no?" She was getting frustrated and threw her hands in the air.

"I told Compton that a vampire had gone missing in Dallas. He has been missing for a couple of weeks now and they have exhausted all of their leads. They believe humans are involved but can not prove it and I was hopping that maybe your talent could help us find him," I explained my shoulders sagging as I rested my elbows on my knees. "You see the vampire that was taken is over two thousand years old. If humans have found a way to capture him then it could mean great danger for the rest of us," I sighed and my head dropped down. "Also, that vampire is my maker."

"Oh Eric," she gasped as her hand flew up and covered her mouth.

"Compton told me that you would not be going to Dallas under any circumstances," I said as I lifted my head and watched the anger begin to boil inside her. "I told him I would be willing to compensate you for anytime you missed from work. That I would pay for all of your expenses, make sure you had protection and even pay you a fair wage for your time," I explained making sure she had the facts. I kept going, not missing a beat. "Compton then proceeded to inform me that you belonged to him and that he would never again allow you to use your gift to help me."

"He. Said. What?" she screeched jumping up off the sofa.

SE*SE*SE*SE*SE*SE*SE*SE*SE*SE*SE*SE*SE*SE*SE*

_A/N: Hmmm is it me or is Sookie being a bit OOC from the get go this chapter? Silly vamps forget that not everyone does what they do. I mean gee how many people do you know that catalog a room the second they walk into it? Oh my! I think Sookie might be just a tad bit mad. I will see you all again soon. ;)_


	7. Chapter 7

_A/N: *Peeks around corner waving white flag* Hi Everyone, please don't kill me? I am so, so sorry I have been MIA. I got pretty sick there for a bit and Hubby stuck me on bed rest. I tell ya the flue and a chronic pain disorder do not mix! o.O I also need to make hubby get me a laptop so when I am stuck on bed rest I can still write. LMAO!_

_I want to thank you all for your reviews, alerts, and favs! You are all so AMAZING!_

_I want to thank Cageyspice for being my pinch hitter and betaing this chapter for my. Girl you're the Best!_

_Well enough of this blah, blah, blah. LOL Now on with the show. ;)_

**Warning:**** This story is rated M for a reason. There will be adult language, adult themes, violence, blood, gore, (I mean vampires come on) Major Lemons, Fem-slash, Male-slash, and just in case I forgot anything that's rated M. ;D**

Disclaimer: The only thing I own is my ideas and any characters that might be brave enough to invade the chaos of my mind. ;) Everything else belongs to the great Charlaine Harris and Alan Ball! I'm just borrowing their toys. (Do I have to give them back though?)

SE*SE*SE*SE*SE*SE*SE*SE*SE*SE*SE*SE*SE*SE*SE*

Chapter 7

Eric's POV

Sookie began to pace the room like a caged animal. "What the hell was he thinking, saying something like that? Has he lost his ever loving mind?" she yelled as she clenched her fists till the knuckles turned white. "Who is he, to make decisions for me? He didn't even have the decency to tell me about it, let alone give me the chance to think for myself," she raged on and her blood rose to the surface coloring her delicate skin. "I am not some damn pet!" she screamed and turned her back to me.

I watched her closely as the rage boiled and brewed inside of her. It was a beautiful sight that made my cock ache and my fangs throb. I had to pull myself together and try to will my hard on down. It would not do to have her see it and go running off.

Sookie's hands clenched repeatedly as she took deep breaths. When she turned to face me I could see her anger was still there but she had gained control of it. "Alright, I can be mad at William Compton later. Right now your missing maker is the priority. If I am going to be able to help you, Eric, I'm going to need to know everything," she said with a very business-like tone. She strode over to the sofa and sat at the edge so that her knees were just inches from mine. "First off, he is your maker so isn't there a way for you to…I don't know…_feel_ where he is?" she asked hesitantly as she pulled her bottom lip between her teeth.

"Yes, there should be, but Godric shut down our bond before he went missing," I explained. Closing my eyes I turned my head away from her, exasperated by it all. Why would he shut down our bond? I could not understand what was going on. I felt her warm hand on my cheek and snapped my eyes open to look at her in shock.

"Godric, is that his name, Eric?" she asked as her thumb stroked my cheek. Sookie's eyes were tender, not pitying, as if she understood that pity was the last thing I needed right now.

"Yes," I said, at a loss for any other words.

"Tell me what you know, Eric," she bid me, her voice low and soft.

"Godric is the Sheriff of Area 9 in Dallas. I received a call a couple of weeks ago from Godric's second in command Isabel. She was worried because he had gone out early the night before and had still not returned," I spoke, reliving it all in my mind. "I actually chided her for calling me. I reminded her that Godric liked to seek out peace and solace. He would disappear for a few days, even up to a week and then show up again perfectly fine," I said, looking down and shaking my head. "She told me that she remembered this. The reason she was concerned was that there had been some major unrest in their area between vampires and humans. It started when the FOTS decided to make Dallas their base of operations," I said. I could not even raise my head to look at her. My guilt overwhelmed me. I should have taken this more seriously from the beginning.

She slid her hand under my chin to raise my head so I would look at her, and I allowed it. "Eric, what is the FOTS?" she asked calmly. Sookie was being very professional, almost vampiric, and if it were not for the circumstances, I would have teased her a bit.

"The Fellowship of the Sun. They are an anti-vampire extremist church," I explained, and she nodded for me to continue. "I scoffed at the idea of humans capturing Godric, an over two thousand year old vampire. Isabel was still concerned, so I told her to call me when Godric showed up and proved that she mothers him too much," I said with a humorless chuckle. "It was a little over a week later that I received another call from Isabel telling me that Godric was still missing. We spent the next few days coordinating efforts to search all of Godric's known properties and locations he liked to disappear to," I said as I stood up and started pacing. "Yesterday, I got the call from Isabel stating that he was nowhere to be found. Every possible location was searched and there was nothing. We both now believe that the FOTS has him, but with no proof the AVL will not let us do anything. I told Isabel that there was one more chance but it was slight. There was one person that could help but I had to find out if they were willing," I finished in almost a whisper as I turned and looked her straight in the eye.

Sookie stood up with an air of strength and determination. She walked up to me, took my face in her hands, looked me straight in the eye and said, "Eric, I'm going to Dallas! We're going to find your maker and bring him home!" Her lips were begging me to claim them and I slowly lowered my mouth over hers.

"Oh goodie, road trip!" Pam sang as she and Jessica strode through the office door.

If she were not my child I would have staked her for that cock block.

"You know, Pam, you remind me of a broken coo coo clock," Sookie said, while smirking at me.

"Now how is that, Sookie?" Pam asked with a raised brow.

Sookie looked at Pam with a completely straight face and said, "You're constantly popping up but always at the wrong time."

Pam's jaw dropped and her eyes widened.

Jessica tried but failed to hold back her giggles.

I threw my head back as I roared out laughing.

Sookie looked around innocently and asked,"What? I'm only speaking the truth."

Pam hissed at her as Jessica and I laughed harder.

Sookie sauntered over to the sofa. "Are we going to chuckle all night or are we going to get down to business," she said turning toward us with a small smirk, but then her expression turned dark. "I don't want to waste all night talking, because we have to get to Dallas. We have a missing Maker to find and I don't plan on stopping until we do," she said in such a way that you would have thought it was her Maker that had gone missing. "I don't know who did this but I swear they're not going to get away with it," she said with a glint in her eye that looked like bloodlust.

The personality shift in Sookie had taken us all aback for a brief moment. We all watched her closely as her eyelids slid closed, her hands rubbed the front of her thighs and she rolled her head around slowly stretching her neck. The three of us were transfixed as she pivoted and lowered herself down onto the sofa.

When Sookie was finally settled, her eyes fluttered open, she turned to us with an amused grin and said, "What are ya'll waiting for? Let's get this over with so we can get on up outta here."

"Sookie is right. We have a lot to cover and even more to get done. Everyone, take a seat," I ordered as I walked over to my desk and sat on the edge. I knew the sooner we got this over with, the sooner we could find Godric.

Jessica quickly scuttled over and took the seat next to Sookie.

Pam took the chair I had been sitting in, placed it beside Sookie and poured herself into it.

Sookie looked at all of us quickly and got a mischievous look in her eye. "Good morning Charlie," she sang out with a large grin.

"Wouldn't that be, good evening, Eric?" Pam asked with a raised brow.

"That is true. It is night time and we're not talking to a box," she said and then looked at the other two.

At the same time all three of them turned to me and said, "Good evening, Eric."

I stood there completely dumbfounded and the three of them burst into a fit of giggles.

"He never was one to watch much TV," Pam cackled.

"You mean he hasn't even seen the newer movies?" Jessica gasped with wide eyes.

"Eric Northman skipped a movie with women fighting and shooting in barely there bikinis? Why didn't ya'll tell me pigs learned to fly?" Sookie asked and they all began to cackle again.

"Ladies, I will get you some barely there bikinis and guns so you can reenact this movie for me later. Right now we have business to conduct," I growled, narrowing my eyes at them. I watched as they straightened themselves up and found that my favorite aroma had permeated the air. "The first thing we need to discuss is Sookie's attack," I said, trying to get us back on track. "Sookie, you said you heard noises. What did they sound like to you and what do you remember seeing exactly?" I asked and watched as she stiffened. I did not like making her relive this, but I needed to know in order to keep my promise to her.

Sookie straightened up and took a breath before she started. "When I was walking down the road, I swear it sounded like hunters trying to scare critters out into the open. I know the sound because I have been hunting with my brother and Hoyt before. That's why I thought it was Bill trying to scare me into going back to the car," she said with a shake of her head. "Then, what I heard was like a buck breathing hard after being chased. When I turned around I thought I was imagining things for a second. The light was behind it so I didn't get a real good look, but what I did see…it was hard to believe. I swear to you, Eric, it looked like a person but with claws instead of hands and the head of a bull," she said adamantly.

"Sookie I know this might sound strange but it might help us narrow it down. Did you see how many claws it had per arm?" I asked as gently as I could.

"I'm not sure but I think there were three…like a three-fingered man. And the bull's head had large horns, one on each side. I can't tell you much more than that because I turned and tried to hightail it out of there. The thing was fast though – almost vampire fast the way it caught up with me," she sighed in frustration.

"Sookie, you did fine. That was a lot more than I thought you would remember," I tried to console her. "Jessica, can you remember hearing or seeing anything else? Can you tell me again what the smell you caught out there was like?" I prompted her, hoping to get more information.

"I really didn't hear or see anything because Bill was yelling at me," she said, glancing at Sookie with sad eyes. "Then it was really quiet…almost too quiet, and then I heard Sookie scream. Bill was faster than me and by the time I got there the only thing I could see was Sookie. And again, the only thing I could hear was Bill yelling, this time at Sookie, and like a crazy man," she recalled as red rimmed her eyes. "The smell though…it was bad. It smelled like a barn that hadn't been cleaned in a very, very long time. I don't know if vamps can throw up but I swear that smell almost had me looking for a bush to barf in," she grimaced in distaste.

"You did well, Jessica. Everything you have told us was also confirmed by Chow last night. He also found no signs of humans or animals within a ten mile radius of the attack site," I informed them as I tapped my finger along my jaw. "This information should help us and the doctor narrow down what attacked Sookie," I said to no one in particular.

"What do you mean 'the doctor'? I thought you guys already healed me," Sookie said with a look of confusion.

Pam turned to Sookie and took her hand. "We did cure you from the poisoning, but the doctor said that whatever that thing injected into you is still in your blood. She does not know yet what it is or what it could do to you," she explained carefully.

"The doctor is worried, Sookie. For some reason you could only accept blood from Pam and me. You see, whatever is in your system turned Compton's blood into poison, and that is what almost killed you last night. As of right now, any other vamp blood might kill you," I said, walking over and kneeling in front of her with the doctor's note in my hand.

"S…so now wh…what?" Sookie stuttered out.

I handed the note to Sookie and said, "You need to read this."

Sookie seemed to read the note several times and each time a new emotion washed over her face. I believe she was in shock.

Jessica cuddled into Sookie's side, wrapped her arms around her and laid her head on her shoulder. Her body was shuddering as she read the note in Sookie's hand and fought back the tears.

Sookie sat the note down and pulled Jessica closer. She stroked her hair and shushed her as a mother would her child. "Its ok, Jess, I'm going to be just fine. Eric and Pam aren't going to let anything happen to me. I'm not going to leave you, baby girl," she cooed and rocked until Jessica calmed. Sookie raised Jessica's chin so she could look her right in the eyes. "All better now?" she asked with a small smile and a quirk of her brow.

Jessica smiled and gave Sookie a small nod.

"Well, it's a good thing you're paying me for Dallas, because I'm going to need it. I have a bad feeling Sam is going to fire me after all this," Sookie sighed and rubbed her temples. "God, I hate doing this to Sam with no notice but what choice do I have?" she exclaimed letting her hands fall into her lap.

"Sookie, if there were any way around it –" I began to say but she cut me off.

"Its ok, Eric, it's not your fault," she said with a warm smile but then it faltered. "Although if you think about it, it _is_ Bill's fault," she said with a bit of a sneer.

"Now, what kind of math did you used to come up with that and would you be willing to teach it to me?" Pam asked with the smile of a human child on Christmas morning making Sookie laugh.

"If Bill had been a proper maker to Jessica, then there would have been no need for any of us to go to her human family's home. If he had treated us both right, I would never have left the car and been on that road alone. If I had not been on that road, then I would never have been attacked. Need I go on for you, Pam?" Sookie asked with a laugh.

I needed to get us back on point. "Yes, it does seem that Compton has been exhibiting some very strange behavior since he entered my area," I stated while thinking over what I knew so far. "For now though, we do not have to worry too much about it. With Billy boy safely tucked away in our guest accommodations –" I got out when Sookie once again interrupted me.

"You mean Bill is here?" she asked as fury flashed in her eyes.

"He was immediately shown to the guest room when Eric saw your condition," Pam said with her brows raised.

With a sharp nod Sookie turned her attention back to me.

"We will deal with all of the Compton issues when we return from Dallas." I looked at all three ladies and smirked. "Besides, I think the forced vacation will do him some good," I chuckled.

"Peace, quiet, and a strict diet can do wonders for the mind and body," Pam stated with an evil glint in her eye.

"That is a very good point. Pam, I want you and Jessica to go find Chow and bring him here. I have things I want him to get done while we are in Dallas," I said, irritated that he had still not shown his face after last night's bungling. I thought making that idiot Compton's keeper would do him some good.

"Yes, Master," Pam answered with a nod and then motioned for Jessica to follow her. As they floated out of the room, Pam made sure to close the door behind her.

When I looked over at Sookie, I could tell she was in deep concentration. I did not understand when she turned to me with a look of pure determination on her face.

"Eric, there is something I have to know. You made the deal with me, not Bill, so why would you go looking for him and not me?" she challenged me with a raised brow.

"Sookie, you must understand. We have laws, customs, and protocols that we all must follow. I am a Sheriff and responsible for upholding them," I huffed and dragged my fingers through my hair. "Compton claimed you and you acknowledged that claim to me, the Sheriff, in front of witnesses," I reminded her.

"I remember and…" she said, exasperated.

Something was very wrong here. "Sookie, you know what it meant to do that, correct?" I asked her very cautiously.

"Of course I do. Bill told me. It means I'm safe from other vampires," she said, looking at me as if I had lost my mind.

Oh for the love of Odin! She had no idea what she had done. "Sookie, it does mean that no other vampire may feed or fuck you, but it also means a lot more than that," I said as calmly as I could. She was about to speak when I continued, "Sookie, it means, Bill owns you like property. The same as you would own a house or a car. By acknowledging his claim in front of me, you told every vampire in my bar that by law you are Bill's pet."

"What?" she screamed at the top of her lungs, jumping up from the sofa and looking like she was about to hit something.

For the first time in over a thousand years I feared a human might have an aneurysm.

"That low down, dirty son-of-a-bitch lied to me!" she growled, storming around the room. Her body was shaking and her face was turning the deepest shade of red I had ever seen it.

Bill really…what is the human saying?…ah yes, _"screwed the pooch,"_ on this one.

"Sookie, I need you to calm down –" was all I got out before she cut me off.

She turned on me like a raging lioness. "The hell I'm going to calm down! I never agreed to be his damn pet! There is no way I am letting him get away with this!" she raged on then looked me dead in the eye. "Is there any way for me to get out of this? I need some damn straight answers for a change!" she shrieked and looked as if she was preparing to fight me to get them.

"I promise to give you those answers but I cannot until you calm down and listen to me," I said, my voice calm but firm and I slowly reached my hand out to her. I could not tell if she was going to explode and kill us all or completely fall apart.

"'Yes, Sookie, I understand you completely,' he said. 'Oh Sookie do not worry,' he said. 'You only have to say it if someone asks,' he said. 'It is only while we are there,' he said. That lying sack of shit!" she muttered, still fuming. She closed her eyes and took a few deep breaths. When she opened them she took my hand, so I led her to the sofa and sat with her. Sookie turned to me, looking me straight in the eye. "Alright, Viking, get talking, because I don't know how long I can hold it together." She was still shaking but her coloring was getting back to normal for now.

"Sookie, some of the things you said now have me curious. I will be better able to help you if I know all the details. Can you start at the beginning? How did you end up coming to Fangtasia with Compton?" I asked as gently as I could, trying not to set off the ticking time bomb that was Sookie.

"Two women had been killed in Bon Temps and my brother was being accused of their murders because he can't seem to keep it in his pants," she grumbled making me chuckle. "I knew he didn't do it, and you know how I knew that. Problem was, I couldn't go to the police and say 'you have to release my brother because I read his mind and he didn't do it.' Talk about a one way ticket to the funny farm," she said sarcastically, rubbing her forehead.

She was right. It could have been that, or worse – a science lab, a prison cell, or even a bullet to the head. Humans did not do well with the unknown and I knew that from experience.

"My Gran begged me to do anything I could to help my brother and of course I would. He may be a horn dog with the brains of a fruit fly but he is still my brother," she said with a frustrated sigh, letting her hand drop back into her lap. "I listened in at Merlotte's and found out that both girls had old fang marks. But it wasn't a vampire that killed them. I knew this because their cause of death wasn't exsanguination, it was strangulation," she stated with a bit of pride. "The police were sure it was a vampire. The only vampire they knew was Bill and he had an airtight alibi for both murders. Since my brother had slept with both of them just before they died he became their next best option," she said scowling. "One of the girls, Dawn, had been a waitress at Merlotte's. Not only had I heard in her mind that she'd been here, but she talked about it a lot. I thought that if I brought both of their pictures with me here, I could find out if they had both been here. If they had, then whoever killed them might have followed them home from the bar," she said, very businesslike.

"So you were hoping that they had both been to Fangtasia. That would have made it the killer's hunting ground and you might have caught his thoughts," I said, astounded at the brilliance of how her mind worked.

"That's about the size of it. My biggest worry was if I came alone or with another human the vampires might not talk to me. I thought that if I came here with a vampire then, just maybe, the vampires would be more willing to talk to me. That's how I ended up talking to Bill," she said with a small growl. "I told Bill everything that was going on. I asked him if he would take me to Fangtasia and introduce me around. He argued with me for a long time, trying to get me to not go. He said it was too dangerous and that I had no idea what I was getting myself into. He said a girl like me should never go to a place like Fangtasia no matter what the circumstance. I got really mad at him and told him if he didn't bring me I would come on my own," she huffed.

I shook my head at her stubborn streak but had to admire her loyalty and determination.

"With that he finally agreed to bring me. He had been trying to get me to go out with him but I kept turning him down. I made it very clear that it was not a date and if he couldn't understand that then I would come alone. He told me he completely understood. The liar," she hissed, balling up her fists. "In the car on the way here, he was acting like he was angry at something. I asked him what was wrong and he said that nothing was. I changed the subject and asked if I looked alright. He told me I looked like vampire bait, and I said I would take that as a compliment," she said with a shrug of her shoulders.

Her looking like vampire bait was why Compton was seething. He knew I would spot her right away.

"He told me with the way I looked, that he didn't think he could keep his promise to my Gran about keeping me safe. He told me that all the vampires were going to be drawn to me. He said they were going to want to bite me and have sex with me whether I liked it or not," she said with a shudder. "He said the only way to keep me safe was to say that I was his. He said vampires had rules and that if everyone believed I belonged to him then they couldn't touch me. He told me not to worry. It was only for while we were there and just to keep me safe. The rat bastard," she snarled, then closed her eyes and took a few deep breaths.

"I think I am finally beginning to understand, Sookie," I said and she rolled her eyes at me.

"I don't think you are, Eric. You have no idea what I have been through just because I was nice to him, let alone because I dated him," she seethed.

Strange, she was talking about Compton in the past tense. "What are you talking about, Sookie? The only thing that I know about is when Longshadow attacked you," I said, frustrated.

"I'll give you a few highlights and not in order of occurrence. Let's see…my cat was gutted and left for me to find on our running ceiling fan. My Gran was killed by a serial killer who was targeting me, and left for me to find in our kitchen. I've been attacked by a lot more people than Longshadow," she said, narrowing her eyes at me. "The interesting part is how this whole merry-go-round of 'let's target Sookie' got started. The first night I met William Compton, I saved his pathetic vampire ass from a pair of trailer trash drainers, only to have the same drainers beat me nearly to death the next night because he was late meeting me after work. They beat me so bad I must have blacked out, only to wake up to him feeding me his blood and licking my head wound," she spat disgusted.

"What drainers?" I roared jumping to my feet.

Just then, our resident broken coo coo reared her head again. "Master, we have a problem," Pam sneered as she zipped into the room.

SE*SE*SE*SE*SE*SE*SE*SE*SE*SE*SE*SE*SE*SE*SE*

_A/N: WOW we seemed to learn a lot and yet so little. Is it just me or does Sookie seem like a box of chocolates 'you never know what you're going to get?' Hahahahaha_

_Off to write see you all soon. ;)_


	8. Chapter 8

_A/N: Hi Everyone! OMG! Two chapters in one week can you believe it? LOL! I am so excited! I am trying to keep my promise to get caught up for you all. ;)_

_I want to thank everyone that reviewed, faved, and alerted. I Love You Guys! To Everyone else reading but still lurking in the shadows I want to say I Love You Too! :)_

_I want to thank VAlady for beta'ing this chapter for me. I also want to thank Cageyspice for allowing me to bounce the insanity from my mind off of her. You Ladies are Amazing!_

_Now on with the show!_

**Warning:**** This story is rated M for a reason. There will be adult language, adult themes, violence, blood, gore, (I mean vampires come on) Major Lemons, Fem-slash, Male-slash, and just in case I forgot anything that's rated M. ;D**

Disclaimer: The only thing I own is my ideas and any characters that might be brave enough to invade the chaos of my mind. ;) Everything else belongs to the great Charlaine Harris and Alan Ball! I'm just borrowing their toys. (Do I have to give them back though?)

SE*SE*SE*SE*SE*SE*SE*SE*SE*SE*SE*SE*SE*SE*SE*

Chapter 8

Eric's POV

"Yes, we do, Pamela and I already know what it is," I hissed and turned to glare at my child.

"You do?" Pam asked a bit taken aback.

"The problem is you keep interrupting me," I said in a calm low tone that Pam knew all too well.

Pam rolled her eyes, crossed her arms over her chest and popped out a hip. "I am serious, Eric. I cannot find Chow anywhere," she said snidely.

"What do you mean you cannot find Chow? I ordered him to stay here," I bellowed turning towards her, narrowing my eyes and clenching my fists.

"Enough you two! There is an easy way to settle this," Sookie shouted and then turned to me. "Eric, how many…people…brains…vamp, human, and the like should be in this building?" she asked falling back into business mode.

"Including yourself and the three of us? There should be five vamps and one human," I stated and watched as Sookie's eyes slide closed.

Sookie stood there very at ease for a few moments and then her face scrunched up in confusion. Her expression turned to one of frustration as she turned her head and tilted it to the side. Suddenly her head snapped forward as her eyes popped open and widened. "Eric, Pam's right, we do have a problem. It is only the four of us in, above, below or around this building," she said, her voice a bit shaky.

I spun to face her and grabbed her shoulders. "Sookie, are you sure about this?" I asked as I fought to keep control of my rage.

"I would bet my life on it," she stated completely confident.

The realization finally hit me and I was off in a flash for the basement. The girls were right on my heels. When I reached the bottom of the stairs I roared so loudly that the concrete seemed to shake. The scene before me was un-fucking-believable! Compton was gone and there was a puddle of finally dead vampire on the floor in front of where he had been chained.

"Well, I think we found Chow," Pam deadpanned.

I was about to explode when a warm hand wrapped around mine. My head snapped to the side to find who dared to touch me and I locked eyes with Sookie. "We need you, Eric," and that was all she had to say to calm the raging beast within me. Only Godric had ever been able to calm me in such a way. How was she able to reach me? Yet another thing I will have to think about later. "Pam, what makes you think this is Chow and not Compton?" I asked gesturing at the pile of gore on the floor.

"That…" she stated pointing at something glittering in the pile of ooze. "The ring belonged to Chow's Maker. It was all he had left of him. He swore the only thing that would remove it from his finger was final death. I guess he was right," she said tartly with her hands on her hips and a bored look.

This was not good, not good at all. "Pam, go check the security footage and find out who is responsible for this," I commanded and she zipped up the stairs.

"Does that mean he's loose? Bill is out there?" Jessica gasped out and began to shake. "He can command me again. Oh God!" she exclaimed as her voice rose in panic and she began to back away.

"Jessica, calm down. He can -" was all I got out. _'What is with all of these women interrupting me?' _I thought in exasperation.

"I can't do it! I can't go back to having to do whatever he says! Oh God! He is going to take me away from Sookie!" she screeched and began sobbing uncontrollably.

Before I could even move, Sookie was in front of her. Yet another thing to tell the Doctor but it was not worrisome to me. There was a good chance it was just the effects of all the vampire blood in her system.

"Jessica," Sookie said sternly, making Jessica snap to attention and lock eyes with her. "You listen to me and you listen good. You're not going back to him. He abused, neglected, and abandoned you. You're mine now and he can't have you back," she said with such power and confidence that it even sent a slight chill through me.

"But…Sookie…what if…he commands me?" Jessica stammered out, wringing her hands, but never breaking from Sookie's gaze.

"No! You stop that right now!" Sookie ordered her and she did immediately.

I would have sworn that it was as if…but it could not be. There is no way for that to happen. Never had I seen or heard of anything like this. It is impossible. I did not understand what I was watching. _'Maybe Godric would know what is happening,'_ was my only thought.

Sookie pulled Jessica into her arms, guided her head down to her shoulder and began to sooth her. "Jess, I need you to calm down now and listen to Eric. Can you do that for me, Baby Girl?" she cooed to her in a low soft mothering tone as she rubbed her back and stroked her hair.

Jessica nodded her head yes while it was still buried in Sookie's shoulder but she seemed unwilling to speak.

"Now none of that, you answer me and answer me right. You know better," Sookie chided her with a stern but soft tone that I was all too familiar with.

"I'm sorry. I'm better now and I'll listen," Jessica answered her voice meek like a scolded child and she turned her head to look at me. Her face was streaked with bloody tears but her eyes held a look of safety and comfort that I also knew very well. She clung to Sookie like a life line without even a hint of being an uncontrolled baby vamp in the arms of the sweetest smelling human that I had ever known.

"That's my girl. I want you to pay attention Eric. He knows a lot more than we do and don't go interrupting him. We've all been doing that way too much and it's disrespectful. Gran would have kittens if she heard us cutting him off like we have been," Sookie said reproachfully. "I'm so sorry we've all been cutting you off like we have. It's not right and I feel horrible about it. Please continue, Eric," she said morosely.

"It is quite understandable. We have all gone through a lot in a very short amount of time," I said, trying to console her. "Now back to the matter at hand. Jessica, I was trying to tell you that Compton cannot command you right now. In order for a Maker's command to work the child in question must hear it," I stated but continued quickly. "I want you to think back to when I had Compton remove his commands from you. You were in the bar and we were down here but it still worked. I had made sure to leave the door open just a crack so that you could hear him with your vampire hearing. It was not noticeable to you because of how distressed you were at the time," I explained and I could feel my expression soften as I watched the realization hit her. "The only thing that Compton should be able to do right now is call you to him," I cautioned as a flash of déjà vu hit me. The memories of me having this conversation with Pam and Godric having it with me flooded my mind. Pain racked my chest as I realized that I had relived more memories of Godric in the last few hours than I had in a very, very long time. When I glanced at Sookie it was as if she sensed my pain. I did not recognize the emotion in her eyes but when she gave me a soft nod and a small smile I knew she understood.

"Well I don't have a phone so that shouldn't be a problem, right?" Jessica asked with a confused yet hopeful look on her face.

By the Gods! With every passing moment Compton is proving to be an even more worthless and pathetic vampire than I had originally thought. "No, Jessica it does not have anything to do with the phone. It is called a Maker's call and can have varying strengths," I said as I walked slowly towards them trying not to startle her. "If used lightly then you might get a flash of a place or even your Maker," I spoke softly trying to clarify things for her. "At its strongest you will have an overwhelming urge to go and it does not matter if you know where they are. You will find your Maker. You can fight it but it will be painful and the longer you fight it the more painful it will become. There will come a point when you have to go just to make the pain end," I disclosed and started stroking her hair as she began sobbing once again.

Anger, worry, fear, disgust, and many more emotions began to spin like a tornado inside of Sookie. "Eric, there has to be something we can do. We can't let him take her," she practically growled, gritting her teeth.

"For now there is only one thing that can be done. Jessica, if Compton uses his Maker's call do you want us to stop you from going to him?" I asked, looking into her eyes but continued before she could answer. "Think about this carefully before you answer, Jessica. This could become extremely painful. Not just the call but what we may have to do to stop you," I said as I stroked her hair trying to convey the seriousness of this but also my understanding. "Now that I know more about Compton I am sure that if he calls he will make it so the only way to stop you is to silver you. Even then he could still continue the call until the pain rises to the point of causing insanity," I cautioned her. "You must be sure this is what you want. Be very clear about what steps you wish us to take and when you want us to stop," I warned her even though I already knew what her answer would be.

Jessica straightened up and pulled back from Sookie a bit so that she could look at us both. Many things passed over her face but then a stillness washed over her and she gave a small nod. "I can't go back to him. I won't. I want ya'll to stop me, please? No matter what it takes or for however long. Don't stop no matter what. I would rather be finally dead then go back to that," she said with strength and conviction that made even me proud.

With the right training she was going to make a fine vampire someday.

Sookie gripped Jessica's shoulders and smiled. "That's my girl, you don't give up. We will find a way to fix this. Just remember no matter what I'm not going anywhere and neither are you," she said wrapping her in her arms and squeezing her. "Now you head on upstairs and get cleaned up and we'll meet you up there," she said shooing her with a light smack to her ass that made Jessica giggle and speed up the stairs.

Sookie turned to me frustrated and rubbing the back of her neck. "Eric, there has to be something we can do," she said a bit exasperated but still determined.

I walked closer to Sookie and gently brushed a few strands of hair out of her face. "I have a few ideas. Being Compton is still so young, the further away from him she is, the weaker the call should be. That being said, taking her to Dallas as soon as possible should help," I said as I churned contingency plans around in my head. "Compton is not only on the run from us but also the Queen. He has failed in his mission for her and has to find some way to fix it before she finds out. That could mean he will be too preoccupied to even think about Jessica but that is just a hope. I prefer not to rely on it," I suggested not giving it too much credence. "Other than bring him to his final death our best hope at finding a way to block a Maker's call is Godric. He is the only one that I know that could have the knowledge to do such a thing," I told her with all the conviction I had within me.

"Alright then, what are we still doing, standing around here yappin'?" she asked as she patted my chest. "Let's load up and get on up outta here. We have a Maker to find and a call to block," she said and began to giggle. As she headed up the stairs she mumbled "What's next vampire call waiting?"

I could only shake my head and chuckle. Even after everything that had happened in just two days she can still make jokes. I do not think she will ever stop amazing me.

When I entered the bar I saw Pam and Sookie whispering. As I started towards them Sookie turned to me looking concerned and Pam looked agitated. I knew that this could not be good. Just what we needed – more problems. The past couple of days had been as if someone had gone around and let everyone's skeletons out of their closets while they opened Pandora's Box all at the same time. "What did you find, Pam?" I asked as I reached them with a raised brow and crossed my arms.

"I checked, double checked, triple checked, and more all of the security footage. Master, everything was black for one hour, thirty-seven minutes and forty-two seconds," she stated but before she could go on I raised my hand stopping her.

"You mean that it was blank or that it was turned off for that long?" I asked trying to figure out why she used the word black.

"No I mean black and there was no sound," she said frustrated but continued quickly. "I watched Chow enter the basement and the second the door clicked shut everything went black and there was no sound. All of the equipment was running and it was recording fine. Then after one hour, thirty-seven minutes and forty-two seconds I could once again see and hear everything. I have never seen anything like it," she hissed crossing her arms and fidgeting with her necklace which was very unlike her. "I checked everything. Nothing was tampered with not the equipment, not the computer, not even the off site backups. I do not understand it and there are also no recent strange scents in the club," she said as she stared off into the distance trying to puzzle it out in her own mind.

"It's as if someone threw a soundproof blackout blanket over the club like a cloak," Sookie mumbled to no one in particular as she played with her bottom lip using the back of her forefinger and her thumb.

Shit! This was the last thing we needed. "Sookie, I think you may be on to something. This reeks of some kind of spell and that would also explain why there is no scent. Too many things are popping up too close together," I said rubbing my chin as I planned things out. "Pam, call the cleaners and have them take care of the mess. Then make the calls to have the club taken care of while we are gone. I am going to make our travel arrangements and then call Ruben. I need to have him get started. We need all the information we can get right now," I delegated, knowing that we needed to get to safety fast.

"Eric, I need to call Sam. I have to at least tell him I'm on indefinite medical leave so he can find someone to take my shifts. Also Jessica and I are going to need to go and pack," Sookie added but did not loose her temper.

Interesting. "Sookie, with Compton loose I do not think it will be safe for you or Jessica to go back to Bon Temps right now. Pam and I will not have time to pack either. When we reach Dallas I will purchase whatever we need then. It will be safer for all of us in the long run that way," I explained and waited for her to erupt.

"Well Hell! We can't go home and pack but I don't feel right letting you pay for everything, Eric," she said, frustrated as she ran her fingers through her hair.

"Oh for goodness sake, Sookie," Pam huffed and threw her hands in the air. "Sookie, is Jessica yours?" Pam asked her raising a brow and putting her hands on her hips.

"You bet your pink pumps she is," Sookie sassed and crossed her arms.

"Well then it is all settled," Pam said and waved her hand in the air brushing it all off.

"What?" Sookie asked exasperated and looked at Pam as if she had said she was Tinker Bell.

"It is a business expense," Pam said with a shrug, proving to me once again how brilliant she was.

"Now how in the world do you figure that and what about Jessica?" Sookie dropped her hands to her hips and asked in annoyance.

"It is quite simple really. You are working for Eric and this trip is mandatory for the job. Jessica is yours and being a baby vampire she cannot be left alone. This means she must go with you. Due to circumstances beyond any of our control and for safety reason we must all leave immediately. That makes it the employer's responsibility to incur the costs of any and all necessities for however long the job takes. Hence making it a business expense," Pam said as she crossed her arms, popped her hip and cocked her head to the side. "Oh and by the way, did you know about the outrageous tax rates the government is charging vampires now? This will be a tax write off so you are helping Eric by spending his money," she said with a smirk, turned and began walking towards my office. "I am going to make my phone calls now," she called back with a bit of a chuckle.

"Well I'll be damned! She used my own math against me," Sookie exclaimed with a look of utter disbelief.

I roared out laughing at Sookie's disbelief and my child's brilliance. Pam had not only given a completely logical explanation of why I should buy things for Sookie and Jessica but also showed that instead of them being charity or a burden they would be helping me. Pam would definitely be getting a bonus for this. I would have to find out when the new Chanel line is coming out and be sure to order it for her.

"That's it, laugh it up, chuckles. We'll see how you like it when she does it to you," Sookie sassed with a raised brow and a smirk.

In a blur Jessica was standing next to us with a look of confusion on her face. "What'd I miss?" she asked tilting her head to the side and biting her lip. A habit she must have picked up from Sookie.

I calmed myself down enough to speak again but I could not wipe the smile from my face. "Sookie, I know you need to speak to the Shifter and with everything that's going on we don't know who to trust at the moment. It might be better that he does not know where you are so I will go get you a disposable cell phone from my office. While I do that why don't you catch Jessica up on what we are doing," I said as I watched her eyes slide closed and a look of distress come across her face.

"Speak of the devil and he shall appear. Eric, we have company coming," Sookie said in an eerily quiet voice even to me. Her eyes drifted open and had almost a trance-like appearance but her body looked as if she were preparing for battle.

Without having to look, I knew Pam was instantly at my side and the air began to fill with tension. "Sookie, what are you talking about? What company?" I asked her as I laid my hands on her shoulders and looked into her eyes.

Sookie was not looking at any of us. It was like she was seeing something or somewhere else. "He has them all riled up. We have fifteen minutes and they'll be here," she aid in a breathy voice as her body tensed under my hands.

"Sookie, it is going to be fine but I need to know who they are? Who has them all riled up?" I asked as I brushed a few strands of hair out of her face. My fingers drifted to the back of her neck and head as my thumb stroked her cheek. Something was different about this. Fifteen minutes out at the legal speed limit would make them about fifteen miles out. As far as I knew that was beyond the scope of Sookie's telepathy.

"There are several of them and they got my brother Jason with them. I can't tell how many. They are all so angry. I don't know who did this but it's bad," she breathed and then her eyes flashed bright blue. "I need a cell phone and we have to get out. Now!" she yelled grabbing my biceps as fear gripped her.

My gut was telling me she was right. "Alright, Pam, go downstairs, grab our things and the keys to the SUV. Sookie, you and Jessica wait right here for me," I directed and made a beeline for my office. I went to the wardrobe, opened the doors and lifted up the false bottom. Pulling out the two cases from there I closed everything up and turned to my desk. Kneeling down I slid the bottom left-hand drawer completely out and retrieved the smaller case from there. Placing everything back, I grabbed the three cases and headed back out to the bar. I reached Sookie and Jessica at the same time as Pam who was carrying two soft-sided briefcases.

"What's all that?" Sookie asked curiously while gesturing at the cases.

"Backup," I said with a smile and slid my free hand around to the small of Sookie's back. I led us out the back and over to the SUV. After loading everything into the back except for the small cases in my hand I helped Sookie into the front passenger seat. "Hold on to this for me," I said with a wink, handed her the case and closed her door. At vamp speed I moved around the car, jumped into the driver's side, started it up and decided to take the long way to Shreveport Regional Airport. Anubis Air did emergency flights out of there all the time and the flight to Dallas would be less than thirty minutes.

"Eric, I really need a phone," Sookie said with a bit of impatience while ringing her hands.

"I know, Sookie. Open that case and in the top part you will find several disposable cell phones. Use one to make your call and when you're done we will dismantle and toss it," I told her with a bit of a chuckle.

"Why would you do that?" she asked crinkling her nose and furrowing her brow in confusion.

"It is just a precaution so that the phone cannot be tracked by the signal, Sim card, or GPS," I explained with a smirk as she nodded her head that she understood.

Sookie opened the case quickly; yanked out the first phone she saw and then closed it with a snap. "Ya'll cross your fingers this works," she said as she turned on the phone and waited for it to power up. In moments her fingers were flying over the pad, keying in the number and then holding it to her ear.

Thanks to our enhanced hearing we all heard the ringing and then an answering machine pick up playing the Shifter's voice. _'You have reached Merlotte's Bar and Grill. We can't come to the phone right now but if you leave your name, number, and the time you called, after the beep, we'll get back to you as quick as we can.'_ followed by that God-awful beep.

"Hey Sam, its Sookie, ya'll must be swamped if you're not answering the phone. I'm so sorry to leave you hanging like this. I just called to see if you got the doctor's fax and tell you what's going on. The medicine they gave me has me awful sleepy so I'll call ya back tomorrow. Night, Sam," she said in a sleepy voice and then hung up. "One down, one to go," she said as she looked at me, winked and began dialing another number.

We could all hear the ringing and just before the line was picked up Sookie placed her finger against her lips with a grin, shushing us. "What up Bitch?" snapped a deep voice over the phone and we would have all growled if not for Sookie still shushing us while trying to stifle a giggle.

"Hey, Lala," she answered using that sleepy tone once again.

"Sooks, is that you baby girl?" this Lala person asked, sounding confused and excited at the same time. All of a sudden there were several voices all shouting at once. "Are you outcho damn mind, shut the fuck up and drive? Jason Stackhouse, if you ain't gots both yo' hands on dat wheel in the next ten seconds, I is gonna make you my bitch. Now is you gonna let me talk ta Sook or what? Sooks, you still there hookah?" he asked in exasperation.

"Yeah, Lala I'm still here. Did I hear you right that you're driving with Jason? I thought you were working tonight?" she asked still keeping that sleepy sound to her voice but adding confusion to it and rolled her eyes.

"I was til these rednecks went bat shit crazy on my fine black ass," he said, irritation clear in his voice.

"Lala, what are you talking about? Who went crazy on you?" she asked her voice dripping with concern even though her face was showing aggravation.

"I swear, Sook, white folk just all fucked up. Bout an hour ago the Boss Man gets this call and once he done hung up all hell broke loose. He hopped his white ass on board da crazy train and gave all these crazy motherfuckers a free ride. Only reason I is in this truck is he got your brother all riled up. I know you'd never forgive yourself if somethin' happened to his dumb ass," he explained seeming irked by the whole situation.

"You're telling me that Sam started all this?" Sookie nearly growled and we could all feel the vibrations of her anger resonate through the car.

SE*SE*SE*SE*SE*SE*SE*SE*SE*SE*SE*SE*SE*SE*SE*

_A/N: Oh My! Well I guess we know at least part of what happened to Chow. Hehehe! You know it seems for our group the old adage 'When it rains it pours.' is more then true. :) See you all soon._


End file.
